Wayward Daughter
by StoryBookAngel
Summary: You know how Serena tends to run off at a moment's notice to do her duty as Sailor Moon. How would her parents react when their teenage daughter is continues to run off in the middle of the night with no explanation. Never knowing if she will be gone for hours or days. More Summary inside Warning: swearing and spanking. I changed the rating just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wayward Daughter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Sailor Moon**

**Summary: You know how Serena tends to run off at a moment's notice to do her duty as Sailor Moon. How would her parents react when their teenage daughter is continues to run off in the middle of the night with no explanation. Never knowing if she will be gone for hours or days.**

**Unable to take the constant stress and worry of never knowing where her daughter is, Irene has no choice but to ask Serena's father for help.**

**Will hell rain down when Leroy Jethro Gibbs lands in Japan to escort his wayward daughter back to DC for the tough love and discipline he is famous for.**

**And about the scouts, what will happen to them when their beloved leader is relocated half way around the world.**

Gibbs was on his way to work on what he thought was a normal Monday morning. He was in the elevator on his way up to the bullpen when his cell phone started ringing, "Yeah, Gibbs," her answered.

"Jethro, It's Irene I desperately need your help," she said in a rough voice.

Shocked and panicked Gibbs looked his watch, "Irene it's the middle of the night in Tokyo is Serena ok?"

"I don't know," Irene said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" he shouted.

"She's gone, Ken and I have been looking all day we checked at the police stations and all the hospitals she is no where to be found, please help I can't take this anymore." she cried.

"Anymore? Has this happened before?" he asked.

"It becoming more of a habit all the time she's sneaking out in the middle of the night, I am constantly getting calls from her school saying she's ditching classes. When she finally does come home she can never explain to me where she has been or what she's been up to."

"I'll be on the next flight to Tokyo you call me the moment she comes through the door. Don't let her out of your sight until I get there and tell her she'd better have a damn good explanation when I do." Gibbs hung up the phone just as the elevator doors opened.

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted.

Tim shot out of his desk and looked at him, "Yeah Boss?"

"Get me on the next flight to Tokyo now!" Gibbs shouted.

"Boss?" Tim tried to ask.

"Just do it McGee," he said as he ran up the stair to the director's office.

Storming into Vance's office Gibbs looked at the director and informed him that he was leaving for Tokyo on a family emergency.

"Can I at least have the information on when you'll be back?" Leon asked.

"As soon as I find my daughter," as he marched out the door.

Running back down the stairs Gibbs shouted out "McGee!"

"Yeah Boss, your flight will be leaving in three hours I have all your flight information right here for you. You should have just enough time to head home grab a bag and go."

Gibbs grabbed the information as he ran past. "Good job McGee," he said an rushed to catch the elevator.

16 hours into his 18 hour flight Gibbs finally got the call he'd been waiting all day.

"Gibbs!"

"Jethro, It's Irene again."

"Irene!" Gibbs sat straight up in his seat, "Is she home yet?"

"Yes, she's finally home, I didn't even know she was home until I heard a noise upstairs when I went up to check there she was collapsed on her bed. She is an absolute mess it's obvious that she's been some kind of fight."

"Just how long has this been going on?" Gibbs questioned.

"She's been disappearing like this on and off again since she was fourteen." she explained.

"DAMN IT IRENE!" Gibbs shouted in anger, " She's sixteen now this has been going on for two years and I'm just finding out about this now!"

"Please don't lecture me Jethro, At first we thought she was just looking for attention, Ken and I thought we could handle it ourselves so we saw no need to get you involved." She tried to calm him down.

"I am her father, I don't care if all she has is the sniffles I have the right to know about the wellbeing of my own child. When you got remarried and decided to move Serena to Japan I didn't fight you because I thought you and Ken could provide a more stable home for her then I could. I let myself be content with only getting to see her during her summer holidays because I thought it was the right thing for her. Now I find out I have a sixteen year old daughter running around going God knows where with God knows who, and you don't want me to lecture!" Gibbs was about to explode.

"We've done everything we know to do," Irene started to cry, "Please Jethro help us, I don't want to find our daughter in a morgue."

Gibbs' voice got rough as he almost started to cry himself, "Lets get something straight, I'm not doing this for you, I am doing this because I love Serena, I have already lost one daughter I'm not about to lose another one because her mother and step father don't know how to raise her." Gibbs listened a few minutes when Irene remained silent he continued, "Now this is how it's going to go, my plane lands in about two hours now that I know my daughter isn't lying dead some where I'm going to check into a hotel and get a little sleep then I'll be by first thing in the morning. Then as soon as I can get all the arrangements made Serena Is coming back to DC with me.

"There is no need for a hotel Jethro we have the guest room already made up for you," Irene informed him, " and I'm ready to do what ever it takes to keep Serena safe."

When Gibbs got to the house he had to see Serena for himself just to make sure she was really okay. When he came into her room she was still sprawled out on her bed like she had fallen into it. She never moved a muscle when Gibbs knelt down and gently stroked her face. He quickly looked her over sure enough she had bumps and burses, cuts and scratched on her arms and legs and who knows where else.

"Damn it little girl," he whispered, " What the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

Even though he was extremely tempted to haul her ass out of bed and demand some answers he could tell that right now she needed her rest more then she needed the ear full he had planned for her. After he leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead he stood up and went back downstairs there be time to take care of everything in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wayward Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Sailor Moon

Chapter 2

When Serena woke up the next day and the sun was shining and the breeze was gently blowing through her open window she was so exhausted last night when she got home last night she never bothered to close the window. She turned to look at the clock she was surprised to learn that she had been sleeping for nearly eighteen hours, but she was still to tired and sore to care.

As she lay awake in her bed she couldn't help but think back on the past days' events. She had defeated Chaos and managed to free all the scouts from his grasp. The most surprising turn of events was the return of beloved Darien, but with Chaos gone perhaps things can finally go back to normal. Of course she also knew that this last battle had kept her away from home for a couple days and that her mother and step father would be worried and upset with her and some sort of punishment would be waiting for her when she got up today.

"_It's not fair,"_ she thought, "_I willingly risk my life day after day to keep this planet safe and what do I get in return GROUNDED_!," her temper flared for a moment. "_Oh well, I guess it's a small price to pay in order to keep everyone I love safe_."

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door, "_Well, here we go_," she thought again, "_I wonder how long I'll be confined to my room this time_."

When she opened the door the last thing she expected to see was one VERY angry marine staring back at her, "DADDY!" she shouted in a startled voice, " What are you doing here!"

"Surprised to see me!" Gibbs said his anger was already starting to rise in his voice, " I got one hell of a surprise myself, yesterday I got a phone call saying you had been missing for nearly twenty four hours."

"Daddy I swear it was an emergency, I had to go," Serena pleaded with him to try and understand.

"Serena, while you were getting your beauty sleep I've been talking with your mother and your teachers at school it seems you've had quite a few emergencies in the last two year what exactly are these emergencies that causes you be MIA all the time."

Serena looked at the floor tears starting to form in her eye, "I'm sorry Daddy. But I can't tell you that." she said sadly.

"You can't tell me? That's all I get? I just flew half way around the world, the entire time thinking I may never see you again, and your not even going to try to give me an explanation." Gibbs was hurt that she didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. Didn't she know that he would do anything for her. That it didn't matter what the problem was her would still love her. "Serena, have I ever given you any reason not to trust me with your problems?"

Serena could no longer keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks, "Daddy I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you or mom, I love all of you, but if I tell you my secret it will cause problems for everyone who is dear to me. I swear I'm not doing anything wrong, please, PLEASE believe me." Serena pleaded with her father before she broke down crying.

"Then why do you look like someone beat the hell out of you? Serena, just tell me the truth" by now all the anger Gibbs had been replaced by hurt. He wanted so much to help her but how could he do that if she wouldn't tell him what the problem was.

Serena couldn't answer, she just stood there crying. As Gibbs saw Serena crumble into a mess of incontrollable sobs he couldn't help but feel the need to comfort her, but before he would allow himself that privilege there was one piece of business they had to get out of the way. "Serena," he spoke calmly, "you know how I feel when you refuse to tell me the truth right?" Serena gave a small nod. "Okay then, Come with me ," Gibbs lead her back into her room and closed the door. At the foot of Serena's bed sat a truck Gibbs built for her, for her last birthday taking her by the arm he walked over to the trunk and sat down.

"Daddy?" Serena asked cautiously, " what are we doing?"

"Something we haven't done since you were a little girl but there seems to be a need for it now," Gibbs said calmly as he drew Serena down over his lap.

"DADDY! NO!" Serena cried desperately, as she fought, and kicked and did everything she could think of to get out of her father's grasp. At first Gibbs was caught slightly off guard she was a lot stronger the last time he had to do this, but he quickly recovered and soon had her pinned in position.

"You can't do this to me any more I am sixteen years old," no sooner has she gotten that statement out of her mouth when daddy's hand met her bottom with a good sound 'SMACK' "Oww!" she cried out.

"I don't care if your thirty, SMACK if I ever get another phone call SMACK! Like I did yesterday, SMACK! The spanking you"ll receive will make this seem like nothing. SMACK! SMACK SMACK! Do you have any idea how many missing persons I see end up on an autopsy slab at NCIS. SMACK! I see it everyday Serena! SMACK! And I NEVER want to see you on one!" by this time Gibbs was crying just as much as Serena was. When he decided she had had enough he sat her up then kissed her on the head and held her until the crying subsided. When she finally calmed down enough for Gibbs to talk to her he gently lifted her chin so he could see her eyes, "Serena I love you, if I ever lost you it would destroy me." Gibbs' eyes were wet with unshed tears and his voice was rough.

Serena reached out and put her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Daddy, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt anyone."

As they stood up Gibbs hugged her and kissed her once more, "Well young lady, you are a mess so I am going back down stairs I want you to get cleaned up and be down stairs in ten minutes. We have a lot to do before we board our plane day after tomorrow."

"Plane?" Serena was starting to panic

"Yeah, you're moving back to DC with me." Gibbs informed her.

"But Daddy, there no way I can," but before she could finish her sentence Serena fell victim to her father's steel blue eyes staring back at her.

He drew her close again and whispered in her ear," I don't want to hear another word on the subject. Now are you going to do as your told or do I have to take another seat?" Serena sadly shook her head. Gibbs kissed her again "There's my good girl, see you in ten minutes."

When he left the room Serena quickly gathered a change of clothes, making sure she had grabbed her communicator Serena ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Once she was locked inside she turned on the shower in attempt to cover up any conversation then she flipped open her communicator, "Sailors I need your advise NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wayward Daughter **

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Sailor Moon

Chapter 3

The inner scouts and Darien all quickly answered to Serena's call.

"Serena? Is everything okay?" Darien asked.

" I'm in huge trouble with my parents right now," Serena said.

"What do you mean Serena?" Mina asked, "We all get pressured from our parents after coming home from a long battle. Everything will blow over and then everything will go back to normal."

"No I'm in HUGE trouble. When my mom hadn't seen me for nearly a day she called my father. When my dad got the call he freaked out and jumped on a plane and flew here from Washington DC. When I couldn't explain my whereabouts he spanked me like a little girl and is now making me move to DC with him. Our plane is leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Serena, correct me if I'm wrong but you haven't seen your dad since you became a sailor scout right?" Amy asked.

"That's right, I always used to spend my summers with him, but since becoming Sailor Moon there hasn't been enough time between enemies for me to go see him. The last two summer I had to beg him to let me stay." Serena explained.

"Oh Serena, your dad must miss you terribly." Lita said. " I'm certain getting a frantic call from your mom must have scared him to death.

" I know all that, I don't blame him for doing what did or for wanting to protect me. I've really missed being with him and I've really missed all the people from NCIS , but what else could I do? What CAN I do? I'm still Sailor Moon."

"Serena, You are always going to be Sailor Moon. I think you should go and be with your dad, enjoy peace while we have it." Rei said.

"But what if there is an emergency and you need me?" Serena asked.

"If there is an emergency I'm certain Sailor Pluto will come get you, we have cell phones and our communicators so we can talk to each other when ever we need to." Amy tried to reassure her.

"Darien, you're being extremely quiet, what do think? I just got you back I don't know if I can say goodbye again." Serena told him.

"Serena, I love you. It doesn't matter where in the world you are that's never to change. I think it's time for you to go be with your father. Besides there's still a chance for me to attend Harvard if you're going to be in D.C. it will make things a lot easier." Darien explained.

"Serena, you have the next thousand year to be with us, go be with your dad." Rei said.

"Thanks guys, I really have missed him," Serena said with tears in eyes.

"We'll be by tomorrow to say good bye we'll make sure to tell the outers as well." Mina said.

Serena looked at the clock and saw that her time was up, "Oh guys I have to go Daddy said to be down stairs in ten minutes and he always says exactly what he mean, See you tomorrow." after taking Serena the fastest shower in world history she quickly dressed and ran down stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs Gibbs was just about head back up to get her.

"Your ten minutes were up ten minutes ago," Gibbs informed her.

Serena just smiled at him, "Yes sir, I would apologize but you have a rule about that." Then Serena walked up and threw her arms around his, "and in case you didn't know it I've really missed you and I'm so happy you're here.

It was the happiest moment for Gibbs in two years he put his arms around her. "Come on we have a lot to do."

Serena was soon reminded what it was like to be the daughter of a marine. When Gibbs said to do something it got done. Gibbs already had all of Serena's school transcripts, and her passport ready to go. Soon Gibbs and Serena were packing up Serena's room trying to decide what needed to come with them and what could wait to be shipped later. By mid afternoon the next day everything was packed up and ready to go.

True to their word the scouts came to wish Serena farewell, Gibbs simply watched from the dinning room while girls sat in the living room joking and laughing and carrying on with each other. Of course Darien came as well, but before he would allow himself to sit with the girls he made a point to introduce himself to Gibbs. He told him who he was, how he felt about Serena and some of the plans he had for the future.

"I'll be honest you're a bit older than I'd like to see dating Serena," Gibbs said with a cool steely voice.

"Sir I respect your concerns, that is why I wish to ask your permission to see Serena under your supervision until I've earned your trust." Darien said.

Gibbs looked at the young man in front of him, " You know my trust can be hard to earn," Gibbs said, "You sure you want to put yourself through that?"

"Yes sir, I love her," Darien stated," and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be with her."

Gibbs gave a small nod and a half smirk, " Well young man, I guess we're going to see just how much endurance you got."

Before to long Gibbs informed the group that it was time to wrap up their little party, they had an early departure in the morning and it was time for Serena to start heading for bed. Serena walked over to the door to say good bye to all her guests.

The first ones to leave were Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru, they gave her two concert tickets and a pair of back stage passes, "We have a concert date in Washington in about six weeks, we would love it if you would come to see us," Michelle told her.

"Thank you so much," she said as she hugged each of them.

Next came Trista, as Trista hugged Serena she whispered in her ear, " Princess, I hope you know that no matter where you are I am ready to help you at a moments notice. So if you need me or any of the scouts just let me know and I'll get them to you."

"Thanks Puu, I can always count on you," Serena smiles.

After Trista had left, Darien came to Serena, "Everything is set I will start my first semester at Harvard in about three month, and I'll be at the airport tomorrow to see you off. Everything is going to be fine Serena so don't worry." Serena threw her arms around him and held him for moment then after a kiss Darien said good night.

Then came the hard part, saying good bye to Mina, Lita, Amy, and Rei. For a moment all five girls just looked at each other all of them had tears in there eyes. Then Serena could no longer contain herself as she threw her self at the girl and they were all wrapped up in a big group hug. "I'm going to miss you guy so much, I could never ask for better friends."

"Serena," Lita said, "we have something for you." as she handed her a large scrapbook.

"We all worked on it together," Amy said, "it has all the picture and mementos of all the good times we've had together."

"We made sure to leave plenty of room in the back so you know we plan on having many more good times to come." Mina told her.

"I also left you a couple note inside for you to read later," Rei said. " I hope you enjoy your new life in D.C."

After she hugged them all again they left. Serena stood at the door clutching her scrapbook with tears streaming down her face until she felt a hand on her shoulder. As she turned and looked Gibbs was standing the with concern in his eyes, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "it's hard to say good bye but I am truly happy to be able to be with you, and my extended family at NCIS."

Gibbs rubbed her shoulders a few more moments then he guided her towards the stairs, " Alright then, off to bed with you, we have an early start tomorrow.

**Wow great to see so many subscriber. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Please don't forget to read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow great to get the reviews, I have also noticed several more subscribers. I am really glad you all seem to be enjoying it so much. **

**Wayward Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Sailor Moon

Chapter 4

The next day on the plane Gibbs observed Serena as she quietly looked out the window. They had only been in the air a few hours but looking at her now she looked completely exhausted, it was obvious that the past few days had taken a toll on her. When he saw her fighting to stay awake he reach over and squeezed her hand. Serena jumped a bit then turned and looked at Gibbs.

"Hey, we still have a long flight, you might as well sleep for awhile," Gibbs said.

Serena nodded her head then she lifted the arm rest between them, she scooted herself a little closer to him she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. While she was sleeping Gibbs studied her again. She had changed so much since he last saw her, but that was to be expected when he hadn't seen her in two years. Why the hell he agreed to let her stay in Japan the last to summers he'll never know. He could still hear the plea in her voice as she begged him to let her stay, she wanted to spend the summer with her friends. He could still feel the hurt and the extreme disappointment when she didn't want to come to visit. He wasn't the only one disappointed his entire team had come to look forward to having Serena for the summer. Abby in particular had come to love Serena like a kid sister, and she couldn't quite keep the tears from rolling down when Gibbs told her Serena wouldn't be coming.

Gibbs was pulled out of his thoughts as Serena shifted slightly. It was at this time that Gibbs noticed the broach that Serena was wearing, he wondered what made it so special to her. To him it looked like a peace of costume jewelry, but he noticed in the last two days if she wasn't wearing it she had it tucked in her pocket. She even took it to bed with her as it rested next to her pillow.

Serena stirred again her face twisted and her eyebrows scrunched together. Then suddenly Serena's breathing heavily and she clung to Gibbs' arm.

"Hey, hey Serena, wake up," Gibbs shook her to wake her from the nightmare she was having.

Finally Serena bolted straight up in her seat. As she looked all around trying to remember where she was at and regain her composer she involuntarily clutched her broach.

Gibbs reached out to pull her close, "Serena, are you okay?"

She looked at him still trying to calm herself, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she said.

Gibbs couldn't help but notice that she still had a white knuckle grip on her broach, which only served to fuel more questions in his head.

"You want to tell me what it was about," Gibbs asked hoping she would confide in him.

Serena was trying to think of something to tell him, her dream was a relive of the last battle against Galaxia and Chaos, as she watched all her precious scouts die in front of her.

"It's nothing," she said, "just a bad dream."

Gibbs could tell she was still holding back from him. This frustrated Gibbs, what happened to the little girl that used to tell him everything? The one that would call him several times a week just to tell him what was on her mind. Whatever it was she was guarding must be something huge to cause such a change. As he looked at her now, gone were those ever cheerful sparkling blue eyes of her. Now when he looked at them he saw fear, pain and grief. Now more then ever he was determined to get to the bottom of things.

After along flight Gibbs and Serena finally arrived at home. Gibbs helped Serena take her bags to her room, as they placed the bags on the floor Gibbs looked at Serena, "You tired?" he asked.

"It's been a very long day but I think I'm to wound up to sleep," she said, " How about dinner first?"

"Only if you help," he smiled at her.

"Are you sure you want my help, my cooking skills haven't improved much," she laughed.

"Oh I'm certain we can find something for you to do," he assured her.

They went down to the kitchen and they worked together to make dinner. While they were working they laughed and joked and teased each other it was like they picked up right where they left off. Serena set the table and they both sat down together.

"So tell me about your friends," Gibbs asked. "How did you meet and how you get to be so close?"

"Wait one moment I'll be right back," Serena ran upstairs quickly, in a few moments she came back with the scrapbook her friends had given her. She placed it in front of Gibbs and opened it. "Okay, here we go, first we have my friend Amy Mizuno." Serena pointed a studious looking young lady in a perfectly pressed school uniform and a pile of books in arms, "She's a class mate of mine, not only does she have the highest GPA in our school, she reads anything she can get her hands on, she writes poetry and music, she's a computer genius, and her greatest dream is to become a doctor. Best of all with all her accomplishments she remains humble and kind towards everyone."

Sounds like she'd get along well with Abby," Gibbs said with a grin.

Serena agreed whole heartedly, "Absolutely, though she actually reminds me of Tim more then Abby. I debt Ducky would love her too."

"This is Mina Aino another classmate of mine," Serena pointed to a bubbly looking blond with a big red bow in her hair. "She my favorite mall trolling, video gaming companion."

"Then there is Lita Kino," she pointed to a tall brunette. "When I first met her she had a bit of a bad reputation for fighting I actually became friends with her because I was the only one in school who wasn't afraid of her. She's settled down a lot but she's still a very talented marital artist, plus she is the best cook I've ever met."

"Now this is Rei Hino," Serena pointed to a girl with long black hair, and was wearing a temple robe, "I first met her at her grandfather's temple. When we first met we actually did not get along very well, but now she is one of my most trusted friends. She's a priestess at the temple, plus she has many musical and artistic talents.

Serena flipped through the pages until she found the photo she was looking for. "Now these four ladies really add flavor to the group This is Amara Tenoh I met her and her partner Michelle Kaioh at the video arcade. Amara is a race car driver on the Asian and European circuits. When she's around she takes it upon herself to be my own personal body guard. Michelle is a talented artist and violinist she's almost always on tour with her orchestra. That is Trista Meioh she's a REAL good friend of the family. Finally that is Hotaru Tomoe she is the foster child of Trista, Amara, and Michelle."

Gibbs looked and listened as Serena told him about her friends, he was amazed by just how much she seemed to love them. Like each one of them was a best friend. Gibbs casually flipped through the scrapbook until he saw a photo that caught his eye. It was a picture of Serena standing next to the same young man he met the other day he had his arm around her shoulder and Serena was leaning into him while they smiled at the camera.

"Tell me about this young man?" Gibbs asked. He couldn't help but smile when Serena's cheeks turned red and she stared at the floor.

"Well, Daddy, agh," Serena stammered a bit trying to find her word. "I met Darien about two years ago, when we first met I actually hated him. Every time we saw each other we would fling insults at each other. But as I got to no him more I came to realize that all the insults were to mask his true feelings. When Darien was four years old he was orphaned in a car accident, suffering from amnesia he grew up in an orphanage where he had very few friend. So to save himself he built up a wall around himself and he would push away anyone who would try to get close. Once I found out what his problem was I sunk my heals in to the ground to try to prove that there were people in this world who did care about him. Now I love him more than life itself I would do anything to keep him safe.

Gibbs swallowed hard it was a story that sounded way to close to his own. When Shannon and Kelly died he locked up his heart inside himself promising himself he would never let someone so close again. Looking at Serena there seemed no other person better suited to break down this young mans walls, for she was the one that first started breaking down his.

Serena put the scrapbook away, then her and Gibbs finished diner. She was helping him with dishes when Serena spoke up again. "Daddy?" she asked, "Now that I'm here what's the plan for me now?"

"Well Serena, you and I seem to have a trust issue, you were keeping secrets from me in Japan and you still are. So until we rebuild the trust between us you are going to be on a very tight schedule. Now I have already talked to Director Vance and until you start school next week you will be coming with me to NCIS. While you are there you'll have a little job with the supply department, basically if anyone in the building needs office supplies you're going to get them what they need. When school does start you will ride the bus to school and after school you will take the bus to NCIS where you will go to Abby's lab and find a quiet place to do your homework until I come take you home. On nights I work late Abby has already agreed to come and stay with you here.

Serena couldn't help but let out big sigh, so she was still grounded, was anyone ever going to appreciate the sacrifices she had to make. She knew that there was no point in arguing with her father. Once he made a decision it might as well be set in stone. Serena sadly nodded her head in agreement.

Gibbs turned and looked at the clock, "Well young lady it's starting to get late and we do have to go to work tomorrow so you better get to bed."

Serena turned to head to her room, but she turned back and put her arms around his neck, "Daddy, I know I haven't told you everything, and I know how much that bothers you. Please try to understand my secret has nothing to do with me not trusting you. It's simply a matter of burden and responsibility it's mine to bare and no one not even you can help me carry it.," she said sadly, "I promise I will do whatever you require of me, I love you."

Gibbs held her close for a moment, what burden could she be bearing that she felt she had to do it on her own, "I love you too," he said has he kissed the top of her head. "Come on now, off to bed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay thanks everyone or all the reviews. Okay I just got reminded that at the end of Sailor Stars that Sailor Moon had actually transformed into Sailor Cosmo. So I will be making that change I will still her calling herself Sailor Moon because I like that name better, but she'll have all her all her upgraded powers.**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Wayward Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Sailor Moon

Chapter 5

The next day at NCIS Tony was on full boil with uncontrollable curiosity, " Come on McNerd, you have to know more then you're telling. Gibbs has been gone for nearly a week, and if he hauled ass all the way to Tokyo then what ever is going on has something to do with Serena."

"Tony, like I've been trying to tell you all week the only thing I did was schedule Gibbs' flight I haven't had any contact with him since then." Tim kept trying to convince him and was starting to get rather annoyed. " I'm certain that if it was anything to serious, he would tell us."

"Anything to serious! The man ran out of here like the building was on fire, he flew to Tokyo, he didn't drive up the coast for a getaway trip. There has to be some serious trouble with Serena," Tony said.

"Tony, Serena has always been a cheerful well behaved little girl. I can't imagine her doing anything that would cause her parents trouble." Ziva tried to convince him.

"Yeah well, she's a teenager now, teenagers are designed to rebel they get them raging hormones going, it affects their judgment." Tony said a little to confidently. Of course all this was just a show hide his true feelings. Truth be told Tony loved Serena like a little niece and was concerned that there might be a serious problem for Gibbs to drop everything and fly to Tokyo.

From behind him Tony suddenly felt someone's hand crash in to the back of his head. With looking back Tony very carefully said, "Welcome back Boss."

Then hearing a girlish giggle Tony slowly turned turn to see Gibbs aggravated stare and a young blond with dancing blue eyes and a hand over her mouth trying to keep from laughing out. "I love you to Tony," Serena said still trying to keep from laughing.

Deciding to completely ignore Tony trying dislodge his foot from his mouth, Tim and Ziva got up to greet the surprise guest. Tim was the first to put his arms around her, " Serena, Oh my God Serena! Look at you! You've changed so much since the last time I saw you," Tim kissed the top of her head.

"I'm really happy to see you Tim. Wow I'm not the only one who's changed, you've really gotten in to shape." Serena said as she hugged him back. Then she turned to greet Ziva, "Ziva!" Serena threw her around her.

Ziva hugged her for moment then stepped back to get a better look at her. "My goodness Serena this tall slender young lady can not be the same pudgy little eight year old I met my first year at NCIS."

"I am not that tall I'm still the shortest among all my friends and classmates," Serena blushed with embarrassment.

"Look at your hair," Ziva said as she held one of Serena's long pigtails in her hands, " It's so long and silky it must take forever to care for."

"Oh believe me it takes a hour just for her to brush it," Gibbs said dryly. He was a little annoyed Serena caused them to be a little late this morning.

Finally Serena turn back towards Tony, " Well Special Agent Dinozzo, would it be okay if this rebellious teenager came and gave you a hug." before he could answer Serena already had her arms around his neck

Tony held her a moment, "Wow my favorite little girl is becoming a beautiful young woman, tell me there doesn't happen to be any young men hanging around would there?" Serena's face turned beat red. Tony grinned widely, "Oh there is, you better tell me all about him. All I can say is he better be good enough for you."

"Last time I checked everyone here still had a job to do," Gibbs interrupted. "Serena the supply department is down on the second floor you are already fifteen minutes late this morning I suggest you get going."

"Yes Daddy, sorry everyone maybe we'll catch up later, Serena said as she headed back to the elevator.

"Dinozzo go with her and help find the way," Gibbs instructed.

"Boss the supply department is ri," Tony was trying to explain that the supply department was right next to the elevator when he was silenced by the Gibbs stare that said 'Shut up and do it', "On it Boss, hate for her to get lost," Tony said as he went catch up with Serena..

After they had left and Tim and Ziva had gone back to their desks Gibbs walked up to McGee and placed a file folder in front of him. "McGee, I need you to find me as much information on the people in this file as you can and let me know everything you find." There in the file was all the information he had on all of Serena's friends. Gibbs had taken some of the photos from Serena's scrapbook and written all the information he could remember from conversation he and Serena had had last night. He also went through her address book and cell phone and got all their phone numbers, emails and mailing addresses. " I need this to stay between you and me no official channels on this."

It didn't long for Tim to start asking his own questions, "Boss this doesn't have anything to do with your sudden trip to Tokyo and why Serena is here all of a sudden?"

"Tim, I need to get all the information you can get on these people, go back at least two years even farther if you can." Gibbs didn't say it but Tim could hear the seriousness and the urgency in his voice.

"Boss ,it might take some time but I'll put every spare minute I have into it," Tim promised. Even though Gibbs never said it Tim could see the gratitude in his eyes.

As the elevator door opened on the second floor it had been a short but eye opening experience for Tony, he saw very little of the shy little girl he met so many years ago. Now when people greeted her she was warm, open and inviting.

When he first met Serena she was only four years old, Gibbs and Irene had already separated but she and Serena were still living in DC. Gibbs would pick Serena up each morning and bring her to the childcare center located on the first floor of the NCIS building.

__Flash Back__

Gibbs and Serena were walking into the building, Gibbs had a firm grip on Serena's hand when they stepped on to the elevator. The doors were almost closed when they sprang back open and in stepped Gibbs' newest team member Anthony Dinozzo.

Serena's parents had always taught her to stay away from stranger so when this new young man stepped on to the elevator Serena decided to seek refuge behind her father's leg.

Tony greeted Gibbs and seeing the small blond child hiding behind Gibbs, Tony tried to greet her as well , but when he tried Serena hid her face and clung to Gibbs' leg.

Gibbs knowing what the problem reached down and pealed the child off his leg, he picked her up and said, "Hey Serena, it's okay I want you to meet someone. This is Agent Dinozzo he's the newest member of my team so it's okay to talk to him if he says hi."

Serena looked at Tony with her big blue eyes. Tony reached out and gave her small hand a small shake and smiled at her, "Hi you can call me Tony," he said. Serena smiled shyly then she turned her head a hid her face in the crook of her father's neck.

Later that day Gibbs and Tony were returning from a crime scene. As they were entering the building there was a frantic childcare teacher waiting for them at the entrance.

"Agent Gibbs!" she said, "I need you to come with me right now!"

Gibbs turned to Tony, " Take the evidence to the lab and start working on this case."

"On it Boss," Tony said,

Gibbs went with the teacher and Tony took the evidence to the lab. After he was done at the lab Tony returned to the squad room, he had just sat down and was about to push himself in when he heard a sudden intake of breath and a little whimper. Tony pushed himself back and looked under his desk only to find little Miss Serena Gibbs hiding under his desk. Tony got down on his knees and sat next to the desk.

"Hi, do you remember me from this morning? I'm Tony," Serena looked at him and nodded her head yes. "Does your Daddy know where you are?" Serena shook her head no. "Does anyone know where you are?" again she shook her head. "Can I ask why you're hiding under here?" Serena pulled at her dress showing him a big red juice stain on what had been one of Serena's nicer dresses.

"Mommy said I had to stay clean today," Serena whimpered.

"Oh I see," Tony smiled at her, " You want to know a funny things about parents especially moms, no matter how many mistakes their children make moms still love their kids." Tony reached out his hand to her. " Come on, I bet your dad would be real glad to see you right now." If Tony knew Gibbs he was pretty sure that Gibbs was about ready to tare the building apart in order to find her.

Serena sniffled a little bit and wiped the tears from her eyes then she reached out and took Tony's hand. As Tony lead Serena towards the elevator with one hand he dialed Gibbs with the other, "Hey Boss, I just wanted to let you know I found something that belongs to you. Yeah, little munchkin, blond hair, blue eyes. Yeah she's fine. Yep, I'm bringing her down right now." Tony closed the phone as he and Serena stepped on to the elevator. On the way back down to the first floor the elevator stopped a couple time to let people on and off. This time when strangers got on Serena hid behind Tony's leg, Tony couldn't help but smile as he placed a hand on her head just to reassure her that she was safe with him.

As they stepped off the elevator it only took a moment for them to see Gibbs walking towards them with a flood of mixed emotions in his eyes. As Gibbs looked at her with a stern look on his face Serena started crying uncontrollably. Tony took a moment to explain to Gibbs where she was and why she had been hiding.

Gibbs shook his head, " I tried to tell her mother not to put her in that dress, little kids get dirty I told her, but Serena begged her and she gave in," Gibbs knelt down and drew her close to him, " Serena, its okay. I'm not mad about the dress, but don't you ever wander off like that again. Your more important then any dress ever will be." When Gibbs picked her up and held her tightly Tony realized her was no longer needed, so he stepped back on the elevator. Before he let the doors close Tony said, "I'll see you tomorrow Boss."

Gibbs gave him a look and a quick nod that not only to acknowledged that he heard what Tony said but also told him thank you for taking care of Serena.

__End Flash Back__

After that day Serena became the beloved niece Tony never had. He would almost get as many of her little crayon drawings as Gibbs got, and he always made sure to display them at his desk because if he didn't she would come by and pout at him. When she was ten she developed a childish crush on him insisting that he was going to be the man she was going to marry someday.

So you can imagine how unnerving it was for his when during their short journey he caught several men checking her out. What the hell was wrong with people couldn't they see that she was still a child. As Tony walked Serena to the door of the supply department there was very studious almost nerdy look man about mid to late twenties waiting for them.

"Hi you must be Miss Gibbs I was told to expect you today I have everything ready for you to get started. I'm Jerry by the way." he said.

As Serena walked by Tony saw Jerry look her up and down. As soon as he knew Serena was out of ear shot Tony spoke up, "Hey Jackass, Let get one thing straight she's only sixteen, and if her father doesn't kill you for looking at her like that then I sure as hell will." Tony went back to the door he turned back to see the man's nervous look. " Remember," Tony shouted back at him, "Sixteen will get you twenty."

Once Tony had left Jerry turned his attention back on Serena, now a little nervous to even be in the same room as her he spoke with a slight stutter, "Well ah, as you can see ah, I have the supply cart ready for you to go I have a list of who gets what and a diagram of the building to show you where to go. You will start on the bottom floor and work your way up. So that means today you'll start in Autopsy and the forensic lad, for some odd reason both Doctor Mallard and Ms. Sciuto have both ran out of a bunch of stuff and they both insisted that you be the one to bring it all down. Serena just smiled brightly she could already tell she was going to like this job.

**Okay everyone this might be a odd spot to cut it off but this chapter has developed into a two parter. So next chapter will have Serena's visit with Ducky and Abby.**

**Also in coming up chapters I will be pitting two computer geniuses against each other. Tim vs. Amy but have to admit that I have very little knowledge when it come to computer lingo. So anyone who thinks they can contribute is welcome.**

**On a personal note as an experienced childcare provider it is my humble opinion that any parent who sends their small child to school or daycare in good clothes and expecting them to come back clean should be Gibbs slapped. So when your little girl tries to talk you into letting her wear her favorite dress I'm begging you don't do it. It's a little kids job to get messy and dirty it's a part of their learning process.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for Reviewing, nice get some input. Also see a few more subscribers. Thank you for the encouragement.**

**Warning, this chapter contains sexual harassment and an attempted assault.**

**Wayward Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Sailor Moon

Chapter 6

As Serena rolled her cart into Autopsy she could already see Ducky smiling at her from ear to ear. "Serena my dear how wonderful it is to see you," Ducky kissed her hands.

Serena kissed him on the cheek then wrapped her arms around her neck, " Oh Ducky, you have no idea how wonderful it is to be able to see you all again. I sorry I've been gone so long." she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Ducky stepped back, "Come now my dear, turn around and let me have a look at you." Serena turned around slowly, " My my my, quite the lovely young lady your growing up to be aren't you." Serena blushed, " "Tell me my child how long are you going to be here this time."

"Actually Ducky I'm suppose to enroll in school next week, so I guess you will putting up with me for quite a while," Serena said.

Ducky couldn't hide the shock in his eye, "You're transferring schools midterm? May I ask what brought that about?"

Serena racked her brain trying to come up with a legitimate answer, " Well Ducky, I Ahh," Serena's chest heaved in an attempt to suppress a sob. She didn't want to lie to this sweet man, she was tired of lying. Of all the responsibilities she had as a sailor scout keeping her secret was the one she hated the most. She had already lost her father's trust, she hurt her mother and step father. How much more of a wedge could she drive between them before everyone gave up on her? "I guess it was just time for a change, I haven't see all of you in so long I couldn't stay away anymore."

Ducky was taken back for a moment. What could she be so desperate to hide to put herself through this emotional torment?

"I'm sorry Ducky, I have to go," Serena said trying her best to smile at him. "Hey, won't you come join us for supper this weekend, Daddy already said I could have everyone over I would really want to catch up with all of you?" Serena mad sure to leave all supplies he requested before hurrying out the door.

Once the elevator doors were closed Ducky spoke, " There's no doubt in my mind she's definitely hiding something."

From Ducky's back office Gibbs stepped out, " Well yeah Duck I knew that," he said, " The question is what is it?

"At this point I don't know," Ducky said, " What I can tell you that whatever it is it's been very traumatic for her. Serena has always worn her heart on her sleeve, so growing up it wasn't difficult to upset her to the point of tears. But this is something entirely different. Looking at her now I saw three things, one was fear, fear of some dire consequence if she told the truth, second was guilt, Serena has always been a very honest person so to be in a situation where she felt she couldn't be honest especially to you must just be tearing her apart. Finally I saw agony, the agony of having to carry something way more then anyone her age should have to."

Gibbs raked his hands through his hair, "Ah Duck, what am I suppose to do with her if she was someone in my interrogation room I would have cracked her by now."

"Jethro, the last thing you want to do right now is put extreme pressure on he," Ducky explained. "I highly doubt her secrets are an act of teenage rebellion, rather an act protection. The more you push the more she's going to feel the need to draw back."

"So what should I do now just forget about her little disappearing act?" Gibbs asked. "I'm the parent, I'm the one who is suppose to do the protecting."

Ducky said, "If I know you you'll keep digging until you find the answers your looking for. However the best thing you can do right now is just be her father. Cherish the time you have with her and be her confident. With all the changes she's gone through in this short period of time she'll be looking for someone she can lean on emotionally, there's no reason I can see why that can't be you."

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs said as he turned to leave.

"Jethro!" Ducky called out. Gibbs turned back to face Ducky, "Please let me know what you find out I know she's your daughter but I've known that lovely child since the day she was born."

"Didn't make you her godfather for nothing Duck." Gibbs smiled a before he left.

Serena made sure to compose herself before she stepped off the elevator. Before the elevator doors opened Serena could already hear the beat of Abby's music coming from the lab. As Serena pushed the cart off the elevator Abby was concentrating on her computer screen completely engrossed in what she was doing. Serena couldn't resist, she tip toed up behind Abby as quiet as possible using the best Gibbs voice she could muster and said "What you got Abbs."

Abby jumped and spun around "HOLY SHIT!" Abby stared at the blond girl as if to figure out who she was. Then a huge smile came across Abby's face, then she reached out and gave Serena a light Gibbs slap. "What the hell, you taking lesson's from your dad or something," then both of them threw their arms around each other. For a moment you would have thought them to be biological sisters as both sets of pigtails bounced up and down with excitement. They laughed and giggled and cried and jumped up and down with uncontained enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry Abby it was too good of an opportunity to pass up," Serena laughed.

Abby circled Serena looking her over, Serena was wearing a pair of jeans with a pink tank top and a white button up dress shirt left open and knotted around her waist. "My goodness girl you're absolutely gorgeous!" Abby said.

"Look who's talking, you haven't changed at all in ten years I've known you. I bet guys would fall all over themselves for a chance to go out with you." Serena said.

"Speaking of guys, what's this I here about a boyfriend?" Abby asked.

"Okay I know Daddy didn't tell you so who did?" Serena asked in a mock annoyance.

"Tony," Abby laughed, "him, Tim and Ziva were just here with the news that you were here. Boy were they mad at me when I told them I already knew and I did tell them."

"I bet they were," Serena said.

"Hey! Get back on subject, because your not leaving here until you tell me about this boyfriend." Abby informed her.

Serena's cheeks were stained pick as she smiled, she was always so comfortable with Abby that she felt like she could tell her just about anything. Serena reached into her back pocket and pulled out a picture of her and Darien. She always carried it with her because having it with her made her feel like he was always with her even when they were half a world apart. "This is Darien," Serena said as she handed Abby the picture. "he is twenty-one he is currently a student at Tokyo University but he just got accepted to Harvard so he'll be state side in about three months. He's smart and sophisticated, he treats me like an angle, and he is completely fine!"

"TWENTY-ONE!" Abby exclaimed. "Your telling me that Gibbs knows your dating a college student and this guy is still breathing."

"Daddy and Darien sat down together and they agreed that Darien would be allowed to see me under Daddy's supervision until Daddy gives his consent otherwise." Serena explained.

"Wow this guy willingly put himself under Gibbs scrutiny in order to be able to see you? Serena nodded, "Honey, you better hang on to him. Any one willing to do that obviously cares for you and guys like that are hard to find."

"Believe me, I have every intention of hanging on to him," Serena said confidently. Serena looked at her watch, "Oh Abby, I hate to cut this off but need to keep moving, but I hope you will come over this weekend Daddy said I could have everyone over to really catch up." the two ladies hugged again before they both went about doing their jobs.

Serena quickly got herself busy making the rest of her deliveries it took her a little while to relearn the layout of the building. She hadn't been here in two years and even then she was only familiar with a few places in the building. She quickly got into a quick pace and by noon she was completely finished with the first and second floor.

As she was pushing an empty cart into the supply department Jerry was there waiting for her. "Wow done already?" he said.

"I just came to restock before I head up to the third and fourth floor," she answered as she walked by.

"That's good your really on top things Cutie," he said.

'CUTIE?' was he flirting with her? Serena turned to find Jerry way to close for her comfort. "Ah I think I need to keep moving if I'm going to get this all done today." Serena backed up a couple steps.

"Oh your doing fine you'll get it all done." Jerry said coming closer again.

Okay now she knew purposely making advances on her she hadn't seen a look like that since Prince Diamond tried to force himself on her. "Listen creep you know who my father is so if you like breathing you better back off right now!." Serena stepped back again as she started to fish her broach out of her pocket. She knew she wasn't suppose to use her powers on humans but this jerk was asking for it.

"Oh come on baby just a little kiss, that's all," he put his hand on her shoulder to try and pull her closer.

Serena kicked her knee forward hitting her intended target, she raised her broach above her head and just as she was about to say her magic words she heard someone yell, "Serena!"

She looked towards the door to see her extremely pissed off father. Gibbs had been on his way to get her for lunch when he walked though the door.

Serena heaved a sigh of relief as she ran towards the door, " Daddy, I don't know how this happened, I'm sorry." She stammered she was obviously shaken up a bit."

"Don't apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for," Gibbs tried to assure her that none of this was her fault. "Now Tony, Ziva and the others are waiting at the elevator to take you to lunch. Go ahead I'm afraid I'm going to have to miss out on this one."

Serena reluctantly went to do as she was told, "He's not worth it Daddy, please come with me."

Gibbs held her for a moment, "He's not but you are. Now go and do as your told, I promise everything will be fine."

Serena nodded and went out the door she could see Tony holding the elevator for her. The look on Tony's face was identical to Gibbs, Ziva was trying to think of as many painful ways to castrate the bastard that dared to touch their Serena.

Serena was just about to reach the elevator when she heard something large and heavy slam into the wall of the supply room. Serena natural reaction was run back to make sure everything was okay but Tony took her by the elbow and put her in the elevator with Tim and Abby while he and Ziva ran with guns drawn back to the supply room. When they got there Gibbs had the bastard pinned to the ground with his hands cuffed behind his back. Remarkably Jerry didn't have mark or a scratch on him. **(I figure if anyone could inflict pain without leaving evidence it would be Gibbs.) **

When Abby and Tim brought Serena back from lunch, Tim was instructed to bring Serena to the conference room. When she got there Gibbs was sitting there with two other agents that she didn't know.

"Ah Miss Gibbs, please come take a seat I'm Agent Johnson, this is Agent Steavensen. We just need a brief statement to describe what happened during the incident. We've already taken statements from Agent Gibbs, Dinozzo, and David so any details you can give us will help us wrap this up nicely for the DA's office."

Serena gave her statement giving whatever details she thought would help. All the agents including Gibbs were surprised on how calm and collected she was most assault victims were a mess of emotions that needed to be helped through the process. Not Serena looking at her now you could hardly tell she'd been through anything.

Serena thought about it, after she got over the shock of what happened. She supposed that something like this should traumatize her for life, but truth was that after all of the horrible things she had seen and been through this one didn't even reach the top five.

Once she was finished with her statement Gibbs stood up and took Serena home. In the car on the way home Serena had ask, " How did you know?"

"I didn't, but when Tony came back from the supply room this morning he told me something didn't feel quite right about that guy so I made sure to stay close and keep an eye on things.

"Well I'm glad you were there." Serena said.

"Not as glad as I was," Gibbs said his gut was still turning here he brought her back to DC to keep her safe and she nearly became a victim her first day home. Two things that surprised about this whole was how clam and collected through the whole ordeal. You would have thought she would be a little more shaken up. And the other was that broach again he could see her holding it above her head when he walk in on them. What was she planning to do with it through it at the bastard.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think Ziva will teach me martial arts."

"After today I can guaranty she's going to insist upon it."

**Well there it is everyone I have to admit this chapter took a slightly different trail then I originally planned but I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter **

**Tim attempts to hack the Sailor Scouts how will he fair as he runs head to head with fellow computer genius Amy.**

**Serena's nightmares return how will Gibbs cope with them.**

**Ziva and Serna start training and our enemies start to make themselves known.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews you have know idea how much they means to me.**

**I was asked about Luna and Artimas, they will be making an appearance in this story and I will explain why Luna wasn't with Serena at the beginning of the story.**

**Wayward Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Sailor Moon

Chapter 7

Saturday night Gibbs was woken from his sleep by noise in the house. Sitting up at full alert he listened carefully. There it was again it sounded like someone having an argument. Seeing as there was only one other person in the house Gibbs got up and went up the stairs to Serena's room. As he came to the door he could hear her mumbling but quite make out what she was saying. Gently he knocked on the door, "Serena?" he spoke softly. When she didn't answer he slowly opened then door, Serena was tossing and turning in her bed. Gibbs went to sit on the edge of the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Serena wake up!"

__Dream__

_Serena was sitting in the bullpen with her father and his team. Suddenly the entire building shook and the room was filled with a thick black mist. Serena stood up she couldn't see anyone or anything, she took a tentative step forward she heard an unfamiliar sound. She stopped and listened carefully, she heard it again it sounded like a hissing sound. She stepped forward when bumped into something, it was Tim. Then Serena heard something that frightened her almost to death a very distinct rattling sound. Out of the darkness came a giant snake, it struck Tim on the leg then disappeared back into the darkness. Tim dropped to the floor, "NO! Tim stay with me!" But before Serena could do anything to help him he was dead and swallowed up by the darkness. Before Serena could think she heard it again Serena's heart was pounding she looked all around her stepping very carefully. Again she ran into someone, it was Tony and Ziva. Again the snake came out of the darkness and stuck both of them, "Get away from them!" they both fell to the ground and disappeared into nothing._

_Serena's body is engulfed in a bright light and she emerges as Eternal Sailor Moon even though she never called upon her powers. Serena puts out her hand and in her hand formed a long silver sword. She move into a defensive stance as she looked and listened for it. The snake lunged out of the darkness at hear knocking her down. When she got up she was surrounded by her beloved Sailor Scouts, "No! All you get out of here NOW!" One by one every scout fell Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter, Mars, Pluto, Saturn, Venus and Mercury. Sailor Moon crumbled to the ground with tears streaming down her face. _

_Suddenly there was a bright light and puff of pink smoke and standing next to her was Sailor Chibi Moon. "RINI! Rini you have to get out of here now!" The snake again lunged from the darkness and Sailor Moon threw herself over Chibi Moon doing her best to shield her from any attack but none came. Sailor Moon looked up and now standing in front of her, sword in hand was Prince Endymion. "Endymion please take Rini and run before it's too late!" She looked to the left and standing next to Endymion was Gibbs weapon drawn and ready to fire._

_The snake slithered out of the darkness and coiled it's massive body around Endymion, Chibi Moon, and Gibbs and drug them back in to the darkness Sailor Moon ran after them as fast as her legs could carry her. No matter how far and how fast she ran she couldn't seem to catch up with them. Again she was in complete darkness she couldn't see anything. She stopped running listening for the slightest sound, "Darien! Rini! Answer Me! Daddy! Please someone answer!" She could here the hissing and rattling start again. The snake slithered out of the darkness again and coiled round her tightly, it squeezed her tighter and tighter until the last thing she saw was the snakes fangs coming down over her head._

"NO! Let me go I'll make you pay no one messes with my family without facing me first!" Serena could still feel herself being squeezed, "Get off of me!" she screamed kicking and thrashing with all her might.

"Serena! Wake up it's Dad!" Gibbs said as he pulled her tightly to his chest. "Come on now take a deep slow breath and try to calm down." she was in such a state of panic that Gibbs was almost afraid her heart and her lungs were going to explode out of her chest.

Serena's eyes focused as she tried to calm herself, she was in her room at her father's house. She could still feel herself being squeezed but now that she was regaining her senses she realized it was her daddy's comforting arm squeezing her and nothing else.

Finally Gibbs felt her start to relax as she leaned into his chest. "That's my girl, I gotcha," Gibbs spoke in a soothing voice as he kissed the top of her head and stroked her long golden hair.

Of course his investigative side was going into overdrive. There was more to that dream then just a simple nightmare, he could still feel her trembling from fright. But for now he decided to take Ducky's advise and take a little time to be daddy again. He looked down at her she was much calmer now but he could still see the fear in her eyes. Gibbs sat back on the bed and rested his back on the head board and pulled her into his lap and gently rocked her from side to side. He supposed she was getting to big for this but he didn't care it was nice to have his baby back for a while.

Just like she used to do when she was little Serena rested her head against his chest and listened to the steady sound of his heart beating along with the gentle soothing sound of his breathing. When she was little anytime she woke up crying weather it was bad dreams or thunderstorms he would come in and pick her up and cradle her in his arms while they rocked in the chair that sat next to her bed. Then he would sing to her a lullaby that was more soft spoken than sung but it didn't matter the comforting sound of his voice was all she really needed.

Now that she was sixteen it took her by surprise when that same soft spoken voice started to sing to her again, " Baby mine don't you cry, Baby mine dry your eye, Lay your head close to my heart never to part baby of mine," Serena smiled this was closely guarded secret between the two of them. Not even her mother knew that he would do this for her, and she was fairly certain that if anyone at NCIS found out about this her dad would have to kill them.

She was nearly asleep when she felt the rocking stop. When she looked up Gibbs himself was almost asleep, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Daddy, no one will ever take your place in my heart."

Serena felt his arms squeeze her tight before he released her. She crawled back in bed, Gibbs stood up and pulled the covers over her. He knelt down and kissed her on the forehead. "If you need anything else just let me know."

"I will Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, sleep well," Gibbs got up and left the room making sure to shut the door behind him.

Once the door was closed Serena waited a few moments to be on the safe side. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her communicator, "Sailor Pluto, Puu are you there?"

"Princess, is everything okay?" Pluto ask as her face appeared on the screen of the communicator.

" Yes Puu everything is fine I just had a dream that left me with a bad feeling," Serena said, " I need to know if you've seen anything that we need to be concerned about."

"No Princess, I have seen no threats at this time that would concern us."

"What about Crystal Tokyo, is everything alright there?" Serena asked.

"I just met with the king and queen and the small lady, everything was well but Neo Queen Serenity also asked me to keep an eye on things during this time period." Pluto said.

"Well I suppose that shouldn't surprise me but it just makes me more nervous."

"Would you like me to alert the other sailors?" Pluto asked.

"No, this could still turn out to be nothing and I don't want to interrupt their lives if we don't have to. I do plan on contacting Rei to see if she can interpret my dream but I plan on telling her what I'm telling you. For now just keep a tight lid on it." Serena instructed.

"As you wish Princess,"

"Thank you Puu, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Take care Princess. Don't forget what I told you the night before you left, if at anytime you need any of the scouts let me know."

"Thanks again Puu," Serena flipped close her communicator then flipped it back open again, "Hey Rei are you their? Pick up."

"Serena is everything okay? It's like midnight where your at," Rei said as she came on.

"One in the morning actually, and yes everything is fine. I just had a horrible dream and I was hoping you could interpret for me." Serena explained.

"It must be one hell of a dream if your calling me in the middle of the night," Rei teased her.

"It frightening! And I'm afraid it might be more then a dream," Serena said.

"You think it might be a premonition?" Rei asked now starting to get serious.

"I really hope not but I need to be sure please Rei I need your help," Serena started to plead.

Now Rei began to panic a little, "Serena! Are you sure everything is okay you know Pluto can get us there in a couple of minutes."

"NO! That's not necessary it could still be a false alarm I don't want to drag everyone into this unless I really have to."

"Well, okay," Rei reluctantly gave in for now. " Tell me about your dream so I can do a fire reading, Make sure you tell me everything because the smallest detail can have big effect and the interpretation."

Serena began to describe her dream giving her every detail she could think of.

__Sailor Moon_NCIS_Break_Sailor Moon_NCIS_Break__

Tim sat at his computer desk in his apartment with the file Gibbs had given him the day before. He had been working all night determined to get as much information on these people as possible. He had no problem getting a hold of birth certificates and school records. But experience had taught his that the real information was in a persons personal emails. He decided to start at the person at the top of the list Amy Mizuno, Tim's fingers started moving over the keyboard.**(Please forgive me if I make mistake I don't speak Tech.) **If he could hack into her email he should be able to follow the connection back to her personal computer and take a look at her files.

_Tokyo_

Amy was sitting at her desk with her nose buried deep into one of her medical books when she heard an alert go off on her laptop. Quickly she opened it up and looked at the screen, " I'm being Hacked!" her fingers flew over the keyboard as fast as they could go.

_DC_

"What the hell is this," Tim was taken by surprise. The Pentagon had looser security then this her firewalls had firewalls, but it didn't matter the boss needed information and he was going to get it for him. Tim decided to pull a few tricks out of his sleeve as he again made quick work with his computer.

_Tokyo_

"I can't believe this. The hacker is already through the first two levels of my firewall." no matter if this creep wanted to play hardball she was certainly up to the challenge.

_DC_

"DAMN IT! You blocked me." Tim said slightly frustrated, " You better hope you can do better then that, because you won't get rid of me that way."

_Tokyo_

"That's it I really hate to do this to anyone but you've left me no choice," Amy took a usb cord and plugged her Mercury computer into her laptop. Now her hands vigorously worked both computers. She had developed her own defense mechanism one she was only willing to use in extreme circumstances. " Alright jerk! Take that!" she said as she hit the enter button on her laptop.

"What? No! No! No!" Tim's screen started going crazy before it over heated and crashed. "Damn It!" It would take hours before his computer would be cooled off enough to run a diagnostic on it. Why the hell would a teenage girl need such a high level of protection on her computer and what the hell was he going to tell Gibbs.

_Tokyo_

Amy breathed a sigh of relief he was gone, but she knew that her kill switch would only disable his computer for a while. Hopefully she could repair any damage he had done and make some improvements before he came back.

__Sailor Moon_NCIS_Sailor Moon_NCIS_Sailor Moon_Sailor Moon_NCIS_Sailor Moon_

It was 10am Sunday morning. Gibbs was standing at the sink looking out into the backyard coffee cup in hand, reflecting on the past weeks events. Had it really only been a week since he hopped on a last minute flight to Tokyo. So much has happened since then surely it had to be longer than that.

Gibbs thought about Serena and what a mystery she had become. 90% of time she acted like the Serena he had always known, bright, bubbly, upbeat. However from time to she acted distant and secretive. Last night as he held and comforted her from her nightmare he felt closer to her then he had in years. However she still wouldn't confide in him, last night after he tucked her back into bed Gibbs waited a few minutes outside her door just to make sure she was okay. He was just about to walk back down stairs when he heard her talking to someone.

"_Sailor Pluto, Puu are you there?" _he heard her say.

He listened as she talked to her friends and the conversation gave him more questions then answers. He recognized the name Rei but who the hell Puu and Rini? And what the hell were sailor scouts? He definitely had some more investigating to do.

He heard Serena's footsteps descend the stairs, after last night's excitement he didn't figure he'd see her to early. She bounced into the kitchen wearing a grey tank top, a pink hoody, black jogging pants, and white running shoes. Her normal pigtails were gone and were replaced with a single tightly woven braid. She smiled as she walked up to him kissed his cheek, "Morning Daddy."

She went to the cupboard and pulled out a coffee cup, Gibbs was surprised when she went to the coffee pot and filled her cup. "Since when did you start drinking coffee?" he asked. He was fairly certain she should still be drinking chocolate milk and juice boxes.

" I love coffee," she said with a slight laugh, "One of my favorite hangouts in Juban is the coffee shop." She took a sip and Gibbs had to laugh when she made a face, "My God Dad what is this? This stuff strong enough to take the finish off the floor." Serena went to the pantry hoping to find what she was looking for. She opened the door and found a box of hot chocolate mix she pulled out a package and poured the contents into her cup.

"I thought you said you liked coffee?" Gibbs teased, "What are you doing messing up my best brew with that sugary crap."

Serena teased back, "I like coffee, not floor stripper."

"Watch it young lady, I'd hate for you to start your day over my knee," he sounded stern but his eyes gave him away.

"So would I Daddy lets change the subject now," Serena was still smiling.

"You planning on going somewhere?" Gibbs asked finally noticing what she wearing.

"Yeah, Ziva is coming over at noon to work out in the backyard so to warm up I thought I go for a run." Serena explained.

Gibbs nodded in agreement, "You wouldn't be interested in a little company would you?"

Serena grinned widely, "I thought you'd never ask." Gibbs went to change as Serena finished her cup.

**Alright everyone there it is sorry it took so long but ended starting this chapter over three times.**

**I know I promised that Serena and Ziva would be starting there training this chapter and I'm sorry it will be at the beginning of the next chapter. Next chapter I hope to start speeding things up a bit.**

**Yes Rini will be joining our story later on. For those SM fans who are wondering why I'm using the name Chibi Moon when I've obviously been writing the English version all along the explanation is simple I HATE the name Mini Moon. I also dislike the Shields so I'll be using Chiba instead.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again everyone for your reviews I enjoy reading all of them.**

**To my guest that did not care for the idea of spanking in the story. First I want to express my gratitude to you for being able to give your honest opinion without being rude about it. I like constructive criticism. That being said I do have to point out that I did post a warning in my summary for a reason, I'm not really looking to write a fetish story, I just trying to portray the characters as honestly as possible. I can honestly see the character of Gibbs doing that in that particular situation. Spanking is not the focus of this story it was never meant to be.**

**Aleric, I'm not quite sure which one would scare the hell out of me more having a pissed off Gibbs coming after me or a pissed off Haruka/ Amara coming after me.**

**Wayward Daughter**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Sailor Moon

Chapter 8

Serena and Ziva were standing in the middle of the back yard, Ziva was walking around Serena looking her over. Serena was still wearing her running clothes but decided to loose the pink hoody. Ziva was giving Serena instructions on proper stance pointing out weak points and what she could do to improve on them.

Gibbs watched from the patio as he was getting ready to grill steaks. The rest of the team was planning to be over shortly to finally get a chance to really visit with Serena. He had just put the steaks on and put the cover on the grill when he heard someone behind him. He turned and saw McGee standing there, "Boss you got a moment? I have something you're going to want to see."

Gibbs wiped his hands on a towel then followed McGee back in to the house, "McGee tell me you got something."

"Boss I don't know what I have," Tim said. "From the outside every person in this file is a model citizen but there are some thing that don't quite add up." McGee set the folder on the kitchen table in front of Gibbs and pulled out the first profile, " Darien Chiba born August 3rd 1991 to Edward and Susanne Chiba he was orphaned when was four just like Serena said. He grew up in an orphanage in Japan. When he turned eighteen he was old enough to claim the inheritance his parents left him $800,000.00. He hasn't let the money go to his head either graduated at the top of his class in high school and is in the honors program at Tokyo University and if the wasn't enough he was accepted to Harvard Medical. If you could hand pick a boyfriend for your daughter he would be on the top of most peoples list. Here's where things start getting weird he told you that he was starting med school in three months, I did some checking he was suppose to start Harvard Med last fall but he never showed up. It seem on his way over here there seems to have been some strange event on the plane he boarded the flight but when the plane landed in Boston he never got off no had heard of him since then until last week when he contacted Harvard Med out of the blue try to get back into their program." Gibbs gut was turning had he been wrong about this young man?

Tim pulled out the next profile. "Kino, Lita born December 5th 1994 to Howard and Stephanie Kino. She has a juvenile record for fighting but seems to have turned herself around. She attends Juban High School she's an average student her best marks are in home economics."

Next profile, "Aino, Mina born October 22, 1994 to Richard and Lisa Aino. No record, she spent a couple years in England before returning to Japan to finish school. She is currently a student at Juban High School where her best subject are English and physical education."

Next profile Mizuno, Amy born September 10th 1994 to Jackson and Rachel Mizuno, she's a student at Juban High School. She has a 4.0 GPA I tried to hack into her computer she has more security on her hard drive then NCIS. When I tried to hack into her system she planted virus on my hard drive its going to take me week to fix the damage she did."

The next profile he pulled out was a just a picture and a blank piece of paper, " Officially Trista Meiou, does not exist. There is know birth certificate, no school records, employment history. I ran her picture through every facial recognition database I could think of and nothing. The only evidence that she's a real person is this picture and Serena saying she's a family friend."

"She is a real person," Gibbs and Tim looked to see a very upset Serena standing in the doorway, with Ziva standing at the counter, "She is a trusted and loyal friend as is every single person in that file of your."

Gibbs looked at Ziva and McGee gestured for them to leave the room then he looked at Serena and pointed at her place at the table, "Sit down."

Serena slumped down in her chair and crossed her arms in front of her refusing to look at him. Gibbs had had enough he wanted the truth and was going to get it now. He pulled out every profile from the file and paced them in front of her. "In the last two years you have been making a habit disappearing on your mother, your step father, and your school teachers. In the same two years you've met some very interesting friends. Now are you going to sit there and tell me that these people aren't connected to your little vanishing act?"

"Please Dad, just leave them alone!" Serena begged.

"You want me to quit digging then you better start giving me the answers I'm looking for. Tell me the truth."

"You would never believe it if I told you." Serena shot out.

"I will if it's the truth," Gibbs said quietly.

Serena couldn't help but laugh, with sarcasm in her voice she looked at him and said, " I'm the leader of a team of female superheroes and we spend most of our night saving the planet from negative forces the threaten to destroy it."

Now Gibbs was getting mad he wanted answers, and she had the nerve to make sarcastic jokes, "Young lady that's not funny!" he raised his voice.

Serena stood up with tears as she looked him in the eyes, "Wasn't suppose to be Dad," Serena knocked over the chair as ran out the back door.

Serena could hear him yelling after her as she bolted out of the backyard and down the street, but right now she needed space to cool down and think clearly. Now what was she suppose to do? She would to face him eventually and then she would have to tell him something. She knew that nothing but the whole truth would ever satisfy him but how could she tell him. Her secret kept everyone safe, both the scouts and their families. She was left with an impossible choice she either had to betray the trust of her friends or loose her father's trust all together.

By the time Gibbs made it to backdoor Serena was gone. When he got to the street he saw Serena rounding the corner. "SERENA!" he called after her but she never slowed down and never looked back.

Serena ran as hard and as fast she could, she didn't care where she was going she ran until she was out of breath. She stopped to catch her breath her head was still swimming when she heard something. She looked around and listened carefully when she heard it again. Someone's frightened scream Serena felt a familiar sinking feeling as she ran towards the scream. When she rounded the next corner she saw a tall blond young man who was pinning a young woman to the a brick wall. Serena picked up a large stone from the side of the road and threw it at him as hard as she could and hit him right between the shoulders. He turned and looked at her as he dropped the woman, " You want a victim come get me you bastard." Serena taunted him. It worked he started coming towards her allowing the woman to get away.

Gibbs and Ziva were in the car heading in the direction Serena was running. Tim was left at the house to keep an eye on things and brief the others when they got there. "I can't believe Serena would ever act like that. She just disappeared without an explanation?" Ziva was trying to wrap her head around the real reason Serena was here in the states.

"Yeah I can't either, Ducky thinks she's trying to protect someone. That she refuses to tell the truth because she can't." Gibbs tried to explain.

They hadn't been driving long when they heard the scream Gibbs pulled the car over and he and Ziva went running. As they came around the corner what they saw drained the color out Gibbs' face.

The man charged Serena with lighting speed now she was the one being pinned against a wall he hands squeezing her around her neck. As Serena looked in his eyes she saw some thing flicker in his eyes as they changed from human eyes to something else and back again. She was just about to black out when she heard shots ring out and she sitting on the ground and the man was lying in a heap.

Serena was coughing and trying to catch her breath when she felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up into her fathers eyes. "Serena! Are you okay?" Gibbs asked as he helped her on her feet.

"Yeah," she said as she kept her eyes on the man lying on the ground. Ziva approached him still holding her gun on him. "Ziva, don't get to close to him." Serena said.

Ziva rolled him over checked for a pulse, "No pulse, he's dead," she said.

Gibbs relaxed a bit as he took Serena's face in hands looking her over. Serena could see in his eyes how frightened he was. "Don't you Ever do something like that on me again," he said as held her tight. His heart was pounding a few moments later and he could have lost her.

"Daddy, you and Ziva need to get out of here now," Serena begged him to go even though she knew he would never leave without her.

"No one is going any where until we talk to Metro about this," Gibbs told her. He tried to get her to look at him but she wouldn't take her eyes off the dead man.

Ziva was walking back towards them when there was a commotion behind her. Ziva spun around weapon drawn. The dead man stood back up on his feet. "Ziva get away from it!" Serena screamed. Gibbs still had her by the arm trying to figure what the hell was going on.

Suddenly the man grew twice in size his skin turned a greenish brown with scales and the head of a snake.

"DAMN IT!" Serena cursed. Gibbs staired at her, "Please forgive me for this," Serena said as she shoved him away. She threw her hand in the air holding her broach, "MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

Gibbs felt like he was watching one of Tony's movies in slow motion. Serena's body turned into bright silhouette of light a crescent moon appeared on her forehead and two snowy white angle wings came out of her back and folded around her. When the wings reopened she was wearing a skin tight body suit with a sailor collar she turned around and put her arms out and a pair of white elbow length gloves appeared on her hands she spun around in a cloud of feathers and she was wearing a mini skirt and white knee high boots.

"Stay away from them you filthy thing you want to pick a fight I'm more then happy to give you one. I am Sailor Moon sailor scout of love and justice and in a name of the moon I shall punish you."

Gibbs couldn't hardly do anything except stare, what the hell was she doing trying to get herself killed?

The monster rushed Sailor Moon but she easily leaped over the top of him and landed on her feet. She put her hand to her fore head and her tiara appeared she took it off and threw it "Moon Tiara Action!" It spun around and deflected her attack with a flick of his wrist. Then it rushed her and again she was pinned to the wall she felt a stabbing pain as the monster sank its snake like fangs into her shoulder. Her head started spinning as she started to feel her energy being drained from her body.

Gibbs could hear her screaming but he couldn't take a shot there was too much of a chance of hitting her.

"GIBBS!" Ziva ran to him, "We have to get that thing off of her."

Sailor Moon knew she had to get this thing off her when she something fly through air and struck the monster hitting it across the arm. Sailor Moon felt it loosen it's grip on her so she kicked out as hard as she could. It stumbled back as she hit the ground she saw red rose on the ground. Then she felt herself being picked up flying through the air. She looked up and saw a pair of familiar blue eyes looking at her through a white mask. "Tuxedo Mask! What are doing here?"

"Pluto thought you might be needing some help," he said as they landed next to Gibbs and Ziva. Tuxedo Mask looked at Gibbs "She's wounded." he said she had blood leaking out of the shoulder and down her arm. Tuxedo Mask went back to keep the youma distracted long enough to let Sailor Moon catch her breath and tend to her wounds.

"Princess!" Sailor Moon looked up in surprise to see Sailor Pluto.

"Pluto! Am I glad you're here," Sailor Moon said. Pluto knelt down to look at wound but she was stopped by Sailor Moon, " Don't worry about me right now go help Tuxedo Mask NOW!"

Pluto stood up and waited for the prince to be a safe distance way, "Death Scream!" Pluto fired her attack.

Gibbs and Ziva were completely dumbfounded by the exchange going on in front of them, but they decided that right now they needed to focus on Serena. Both Gibbs and Ziva had experience in field medicine but they had very little to work with. Gibbs took out his knife and started cutting strips of cloth from his shirt. Ziva was behind her holding her up trying to get a better look at the wound but her sailor fuku was in the way. "Is there any way to take this off?" Ziva asked.

Sailor Moon shook her head, " Not without letting the transformation fade and I still have go and help Tuxedo and Pluto."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go back out there," Gibbs told her.

Sailor Moon looked him in the eye with her own 'Gibbs look', "There is no way in hell I'm going to quit before that youma is dead. It's my duty to keep this planet safe from things like that. Right now people I love are doing everything they can to fight that thing and give us a chance to regroup, so please patch it up the best you can so I can go help them."

Gibbs didn't know if he should be proud or pissed, he proud of her to be willing to stand up and fight. But there was no way he could let his sixteen year old daughter, his beautiful child go out and face that thing again.

Ziva took out her knife and used it to cut back the fabric from around the wound. Gibbs took the cloth strip he had cut and wrapped them around Sailor Moon's shoulder. While they were tending to her Sailor moon kept her eye on the fight Tuxedo Mask was doing his best to fight the youma he threw punches and kicks he dodged blows as best he could, he was to close for Pluto to take another shot. Eventually the youma got agitated and spit out some sort of vile poison or acid that hit Tuxedo Mask. He hit the ground with a thud as the youma approached him. Gibbs and Ziva both emptied their weapons on the monster and it hit the ground in a stunned daze.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon tried to pushed herself back on her feet.

Gibbs held her down, "Serena, what the hell is all this and how the exactly did you end mixed up in it?"

"Daddy I don't have time to explain right now, but I promise I will when this is over. Please Trust Me Now!" Gibbs looked at her desperately wanting to hold on to her and keep her safe but reluctantly he let her up.

She staggered a bit she was feeling a little whoozy from the lose of energy. She put out her right hand and in her hand formed a long silver sword. She took the sword in both hands and got into a fighting stance. The youma turned towards her and to her relief she saw Tuxedo Mask get back on his feet. The youma started charging her, she rushed forward and leaped into the air, "SILVER!" she lifted the sword high above her head, "MOON! Then she swung the sword down as hard as she could. "EXICUSION!" She struck youma slicing it in two, it disintegrated and disappeared.

Once the youma was gone Sailor Moon looked around taking a quick survey on how everyone one was doing. Her dad and Ziva were still in shock but physically looked alright, she looked over towards Tuxedo Mask he had a few cuts and scratches and a hole in his clothes where the acid had hit him but he was he up and walking. Once she knew everyone was fine the adrenaline finally wore off she started to feel the full effects of the energy drain. Everything started spinning out of control as her knees buckled.

_Sailor Moon NCIS_

Hi above the roof tops hovering in mid air was a man, he was well over six feet tall and extremely well built. He wore battle fatigues and a military hair cut and an elaborate snake tattoo going down his arms.

He had watched the whole ordeal go down and now that it was over he needed to report back to HQ.

_NCIS Sailor Moon_

Both Gibbs and Tuxedo Mask made a mad dash to get her before he hit the ground. "SERENA!" they both said in unison.

Gibbs got to her first, "Serena! What the hell just happened to her?" he asked as he held her. Her sword disappeared, her transformation fade and Serena was herself again in the same clothes she had put on this morning.

Ziva came knelt down next to Gibb, while Tuxedo Mask and Pluto knelt down in front of Serena. Tuxedo Mask took Serena's hand in hers, "Serena, are you all right?"

Serena opened her heavy sleepy eyelids and looked at all of them, "I'm okay, I'm fine," she said as she put her free hand on her wounded shoulder. "Damn thing managed to drain some of my energy before Tuxedo got him off of me."

"Someone better start explaining to me what the hell is going or I'm going to start head slapping everyone!" Gibbs said he was tired of sitting idle while these three played out their little drama in front of him.

Pluto and Tuxedo Mask both looked at Gibbs then at Serena for confirmation not knowing what exactly to tell him.

Serena looked at them, "I'm sorry, I know that our identities are suppose to be a secret along with what we do, but he already knows who I am it's only a matter of time before he figures the rest out."

Ziva felt the need to speak up, "I would like an explanation just as much as Gibbs, but perhaps it is best to continue this conversation some place other than the middle of the street.

Serena tried to stand up but when she did she stumbled and fell back again. Tuxedo Mask tried pick her up but Gibbs swooped in and grabbed her, "I got her," he said coldly not really wanting to let anyone near her right now.

As Gibbs started carrying Serena toward the car Tuxedo Mask and Pluto just stood there not really knowing what to do next. "Hey!" they heard Gibbs yell as looked back at them, "You Coming?!" they looked at each other and shrugged their shoulder before following quickly after them. "Do me a favor and ditch the Halloween costumes." Gibbs said.

**Okay there we go finished with another chapter. I took a slightly different turn then I was planning but I hope you still like.**

**I developed a knew attack for Sailor Moon when I saw her sword in Sailor Stars I decided that it needed to be her next weapon of choice.**

**Next up the Gibbs team learns about Serena's mission as Gibbs finally gets the answers he's been looking for. And the rest of the Sailor Scouts arrive in DC.**

**Opinion Poll your say matters: I'm thinking about creating a love interest between Gibbs and Pluto. What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wayward Daughter**

**Wow great to get the reviews please keep them coming.**

**I do apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes I do have a couple learning disabilities and don't have someone to proof read for me. I will correct them if I see them.**

I do not own Sailor Moon or NCIS

Tim had been crawling inside his own skin since Gibbs and Ziva left to find Serena. Not knowing what else to do he decided to finish the meal Gibbs had started while he waited for someone to show up. Tim had taken the steaks off the grill and put them in the oven to keep warm when Tony and Abby came through the door shortly followed by Ducky.

When Tony walked through the door it didn't take long to figure out that something was wrong, it was unusual for McGee to be the only one in Gibbs' house. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Serena ran away from Gibbs!" McGee said in a panicked voice.

"Excuse Me!" Tony said. "What the hell is going on. Don't tell me you don't know because Gibbs has had you in super geek mode since he got back with Serena."

Tim lead them all to the kitchen table and showed them all the information he had been gathering for Gibbs. He told them about Serena's unknown whereabouts for the past two years, the mysterious friends, everything right up until Serena stormed out of the house.

Tony jumped right into action, "Ok Abby and Ducky I think it would be best if you stay here in case Serena comes back. McGee with me we're going to help search the neighborhood for her. If she ran out on foot with no money then she couldn't have gotten far." Tony was about to call Gibbs as he was heading for the door when the door flew open.

Ziva held the door while Gibbs carried in a bleeding, half sleeping Serena.

"Good Lord!" Ducky exclaimed as he went to meet them at the sofa. "Jethro what the devil happened to her?"

"It's a long story Ducky, one we'll get to after Serena is taken care of." Gibbs said.

"Abigail, be a dear and fetch my medical bag from the car," Ducky instructed.

Abby started heading for Ducky's Morgan when she noticed tall dark young man standing in the doorway, "Hey! Aren't you?" she started to ask.

"ABBY!" the room said in unison.

"Right! Back on track," she said as she ran to the car.

Tim and Tony however kept a very suspicious eye on him which made Darien very uncomfortable. They walked up to him invading his personal space. "So you're the secret boyfriend." Tony said coldly.

Darien's eyes stayed cool and calm, "I wouldn't call it much of a secret I'm the one who put that ring on her finger."

"Don't you think she's a bit young for that sort of thing? Tim asked.

"It's just a promise ring, I plan on giving her the real one once she is finished with college. I've already discussed these plans with her father I fail to see how this is any of your business." Darien didn't really want to be on bad terms with these people he knew how important they were to Serena. However he was never going to let anyone suggest that he had anything but honorable intentions when it came to Serena.

Just then Abby burst back through the door, "Hey! Don't pay any attention to them. They can go way beyond overprotective sometimes." she said as she grabbed Darien by the arm and hauled him over by the sofa. "I have a lot of questions I want to ask you."

Darien was caught off guard by Abby's forwardness but not for long her personality reminded him quite a bit of Serena, Rini, and Mina for that matter. However Abby's little diversion got him right where he wanted to be kneeling next to Serena.

Abby handed Ducky the bag while he continued to look Serena over, "Well it looks worse then it is. I'll clean the wound and wrap it with some fresh bandages." Ducky looked at Gibbs. "She's acting like she's lost a lot of blood but she didn't bleed out that much."

"It wasn't blood she lost it was her energy. That demon stole it from her when it bit in to her. In some ways it's a lot like blood loss if you lose a small amount your body can regenerate, if you lose to much it can be deadly," Darien tried to explained.

"What exactly is energy?" Ziva asked.

Serena spoke up, "Every living creature produces a certain amount of life energy it's hard to explain what it is exactly." Serena hissed through her teeth as Ducky cleaned her wounds with antiseptic. "I may look like I'm on deaths door step right now but come tomorrow morning I'll have all my energy back and in a couple day this will just be another scar."

"Okay Serena, I think it's time you give us the whole story," Gibbs said.

Serena looked around and saw all eyes fixed on her it was then that she noticed that someone was missing, "Darien, where's Puu?"

"Pluto said she had some business to take care of but she would be back soon."

"The other girls are going to be really mad at me aren't they?" Serena asked feeling really guilty.

"Not a chance Meatball Head!" came a excited voice from across the room.

Every looked towards the door a saw eight sailor suited girls standing in the entryway.

"Mars! Everyone! you're here!" Serena shouted excitedly.

"Of course we're here you didn't think you were going to start a fight with a new enemy and leave us out of it did you." Jupiter said as she flexed her muscles.

"Yes, and you should know by now that we trust you completely," Mercury said as she and Saturn made their way trough the living room. Darien gladly moved out of the way so Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn could have better access to Serena.

"Excuse me Dr. Mallard, Agent Gibbs would you mind if we took a moment to tend to Serena?" Mercury asked.

Now Gibbs entire team was staring at Serena again each one looked more confused then the other. "Daddy you remember this afternoon when I told you I was the leader of a team of female superheroes, well I want you to meet the Sailor Scouts."

"BULLSHIT!" Tony was prepared for just about any explanation except that one. But as he looked around at all the new arrivals in the room there did seem to be something not quite normal about them maybe it was the matching outfits they were all wearing. "Come to think of it you do seem to have this Amazon, Wonder Woman look going for you." he said.

After the okay from Serena and Gibbs, Ducky moved aside and Saturn took his spot. Mercury sat on a coffee table right in front of Serena. The entire NCIS team looked on in uncontrolled curiosity not quite able to believe the things that were going on right in front of them.

Mercury took out her Mercury computer then pressed on her earring to activate her visor. Tim and Abby who had an uncontrollable interest when came to technology quickly found themselves looking over Mercury's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked.

Without looking away from her work she answered, "I'm doing a body scan analysis on Serena. Sailor Pluto mentioned that Serena sustained some injuries as well as loss some of her energy. A quick scan should tell me the full extent of her injuries as well as give me a reading on her energy level."

"That's awesome!" Abby got really excited, "Your telling me that you can do a complete diagnosis on someone with that little devise?"

"Never doubt anything Amy says," Serena said, " If she says it's true then it must be the case."

"Almost there," Mercury said triumphantly, " Oh this is wonderful, much better then I hoped. That wound on your shoulder seems to be the only injury you sustained and your energy level is at 75%. I have everything I need now Sailor Saturn she's all your now."

Saturn stood up on her knees and uncovered Serena's wound and placed a hand over it. The NCIS team went into shock again when a purple glow came out of Saturn's hand. It only took a few moments and Saturn was done, then she and Mercury stood aside and let Darien and Ducky sit beside Serena again.

Ducky once again looked at Serena's shoulder and the wound was completely healed and all that was left was a faint scar. "That's impossible!" Ducky exclaimed.

"Serena, I still don't understand how you got involved in all this and how is any of this even possible?" Gibbs asked he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, Superheroes and magic powers went way beyond his sense of reality.

Serena felt someone squeeze her hand then she looked into Darien's loving eyes. "Come on Serena your family is waiting for you."

"It's okay kitten," Amara said from across the room, Michelle standing with her, " we're with you know matter what."

Serena again looked at all the faces around her, "Perhaps it would be easier if I showed you," she said as she once again picked up her broach.

"Serena!" Darien put his hand over her broach. Serena looked Darien in the eye and saw the deep concern he had for her. Her energy was already depleted to use the Silver Crystal, even in a small amount would take even more.

Knowing what his concerns were Serena put her hand over his and smiled at him, "Would you help me then?" Darien nodded in agreement. Serena opened her broach and placed it on her lap. Then she took Darien's hands in hers and they both closed their eyes and began to concentrate.

Tony who was now standing next to Ziva leaned in and whispered "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh like I'm really going to know Tony, things keep getting stranger as we go along." Ziva said.

Gibbs couldn't reach them to slap them so he picked a book from the side table and threw it at them, "Hey! Shut Up!"

"Shutting up now Boss," Tony said the scouts could help but smile at the exchange.

After waiting a few moments there was silver glow as the silver crystal rose up out of the broach. Another moment later and Darien's golden crystal appeared next to it and Serena's crescent mark appeared on her forehead. But suddenly the room went dark and everyone found themselves looking at the moon.

"Long ago our moon was home to a great and advanced society called Silver Millennium. Silver Millennium was a solar alliance between the moon kingdom and all the planets of the solar system and the leader of the alliance was the queen of the moon, Queen Selenity." Serena spoke with an unnatural calmness. Now everyone found themselves standing in the throne room of a grand silver palace. In front of the throne stood a beautiful slender woman with long silver hair. "However there was one planet that had not yet joined the alliance, the planet Earth. So to insure the peace of the solar system a betrothal was made between the princess of the moon, Princess Serenity and the prince of earth, Prince Endymion." Gibbs couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath when he saw his Serena standing next to the queen. She had her crescent mark on her forehead and she was wearing white floor length dress. Then he saw Darien dressed in black armor come and bow before the queen before he took Serena by the hand. "Serenity and Endymion had been childhood friends and during their courtship their friendship developed into something much much more. Not everyone was happy about the union though, fueled by hatred and jealousy the wicked Queen Beryl who had once been a citizen of the Golden Kingdom of Earth allowed herself to be possessed by an evil energy called Metalia and sought to rule both the moon and the Earth, as well as claim Prince Endymion and the Silver Crystal for herself."

Serena then brought them to the final days of the moon kingdom Gibbs and the team could see Serenity standing alone on a balcony as gazed upon the earth. These images were so real that Gibbs felt like he was standing there with her. "Using the power given to her Beryl took control of the earth's forces and attacked the moon head on."

Just when the team from NCIS thought they couldn't be surprised anymore they saw two cats running through the scene, "We're under attack!" they cried.

After that point it became really difficult for everyone to watch. They saw all of Serena's friends rise up to defend her all of them losing their lives in the process. They saw Beryl attack the princess and Serenity being protected by Prince Endymion only to have both of them killed in one powerful blow. They all began to cry as they heard the moon queen's heart wrenching sobs of grief as Beryl celebrated over Serena's lifeless body. Finally they watched as Selenity gave up her life in order to banish Beryl and to send Princess Serenity and all her friends to be reborn in a new life on Earth giving instructions on what to be done should the evil ever rise again.

At last all the images faded away and everyone found themselves in Gibbs' living room once again. The brilliant light from the Silver and Golden Crystal faded as everything returned to normal. "Since that tragic day the Earth remained at peace until one fateful day during my eighth grade year I was approached by my guardian and companion Luna. She told me that I that it was my destiny to become this soldier of love and justice called Sailor Moon and to fight against Beryl and Metalia who had reawakened." Serena motioned for all the sailors to come and stand before them. "Shortly after that I met the four sailors of inner solar system, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. Together not only did we create an unbeatable team but also a friendship stronger then any monster I've ever faced, and soon after Beryl and Metalia were nothing more then a bad memory. After defeating Beryl we fought many more enemies and meeting new sailors along the way Sailor Pluto who is the guardian of the time gate, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn." at last Serena finished telling her story. She looked around the room as everyone stared at her in stunned silence.

Finally Abby couldn't take the silence , " That was so amazingly cool, I'm mean not the whole dying thing and losing your home that was terrible, but you're a real live superhero."

"It sounds cool doesn't it, but in some ways it's not much different then what Daddy and you all do everyday. You see something wrong and go out to do what needs to be done, to make a difference." Serena said.

"Who the hell sends a fourteen year old girl into combat situations?" Gibbs asked. To him it was ridiculous for children to be in this type of dangerous situation.

"Believe me I asked myself that same question at first, and for a long time I resented being put into this situation. But I've come to enjoy life just the way it is. Look around Daddy, the room is full of amazing people and everyone of them I would trust with my life. My heart is overjoyed when I see everyone of them."

"How is it that you already know us by name?" Tony asked as he looked at Mercury and Saturn.

Venus laughed cheerfully, "Because Serena never passes up an opportunity to talk about all of you."

"Boy your not kidding," Mars said with a crooked smile. "I hope this don't sound disrespectful but after two years of nonstop storytelling Agent Gibbs, I think I know more about you and your family then I do my own."

"What? Not every kid gets an ass kicking marine for dad, or a team of federal agents for a family." Serena said proudly. "By the way ladies as long as we're not keeping any secrets you might as well change back to normal." As all the scouts let there transformations fade all the sailor suited superheroes were gone and a group a normal looking young ladies remained. "Well Daddy, now you know all my secrets."

"NOT QUITE!" out of a darkened corner of the room stepped an eight year old girl wearing a pair of pigtails with two cone shaped buns on the top of her hair. "There' one more scout you forgot about."

**There I hope it's not to evil of me to stop right here. There will soon be more.**

**So how will Gibbs react when he meets his granddaughter from the future?**

**What would happen if our new enemies sought out to take control of the Earths military forces? Will the scout and team NCIS be able to work together?**

**Author's note: I have come to the decision that Luna and Artemis will not be making a screen appearance. I'm sorry but there just getting to be many characters for me to dedicate time to.**

**Also now that sailor are in DC they will be needing a place to stay the outer scouts will be renting their own place in town but I would like each of the inner scouts to stay with someone from NCIS and your input is welcome. Please keep in mind that the inner scout are minors in this story and it might be in appropriate for the to stay with Tony or Tim.**

**Please remember to review.**

**P.S To my NCIS fans don't worry your favorite team will get a chance to show off their skill too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wayward Daughter**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or NCIS**

Chapter 10

Gibbs stared at the young girl standing in front of him, except for the eye and hair color she looked exactly like Serena when she was little. He knew Serena had a half brother but no one mentioned a little sister. When he looked at Serena she had her face buried in her hands but her ears were sure beat red. He looked at the little girl again, she gave him a sweet smile as she stood there in her little school uniform and her pink bunny backpack. Then he looked at Darien, he was just as red as Serena as he tried to look anywhere except directly at Gibbs. "Serena? Who is this?"

_Great Rini, how am I suppose to explain this I know I told you I wanted you to meet but did it have to be right now, _Serena thought, "Daddy, I want you to meet Serena Ann Chiba but we call her Rini. Daddy this is your granddaughter."

"Did she just say granddaughter?" Tim asked not quite certain if he heard right.

"Ah huh!" was the only response Abby could get out of her mouth as she stood there wide eyed with her mouth hanging open.

"Well, that guy's as good as dead," Tony said referring to Darien.

"He might have a chance if he runs now Gibbs' weapon isn't loaded" Ziva said.

"If he makes one step towards the door I'm going to drop him like a stone." Tony said as he shot daggers out of his eyes. What Tony didn't expect was Amara to come right up into Tony's personal space and stare him down.

"You should know that as Sailor Scouts we take any threats to the royal family very seriously. Anyone who attempts to harm my princess, the prince or the small lady will answer directly to me." Amara's stare bore holes right through Tony.

Tony however stared right back, "She is only sixteen, no one has any business touching her."

"Look at the child and do the math dumb ass," Amara said as her temper started to flare.

Just then both Michelle and Ziva and grabbed their perspective partner by the arm, "Amara! For Serena's sake let us try to remain at peace with these people," Michelle said as she tried to encourage Amara to stay calm.

"TONY! You not helping," Ziva said as she tried to lead Tony away.

Gibbs continued to stare at Rini then at Serena and Darien, "Someone better explain this real quick!" Gibbs was starting to get really pissed.

Gibbs' icy stare made Darien squirmed uncomfortably, '_Oh come on,' _he thought, _'he's ready to kill me and I haven't done anything.'_

"Before this goes any farther may I be the voice of reason," some how Ducky managed to get everyone to calm down for a moment, " If anyone would look at the child you can clearly see that she is to old for Serena to have given birth to her in the last two years."

"THANK YOU!" Amara shouted as she continued glaring at Tony.

Tony just glared back at her, "I just want to state for the record that I really don't like her."

Ziva laughed slightly, "Why, because she defended Serena's boyfriend, or because she could completely kick your ass if she wanted to?"

"I really don't like that guy," Amara said.

"Calm down Amara," Michelle smiled at her, " The only thing he's really guilty of is being extremely over protective of Serena. Lets face it Amara if you thought anyone had violated your precious princess you'd tear up this entire town until you got your hands on them. I think we should give Agent Dinozzo a chance before we put him on your hit list."

Gibbs stopped and tried to think more rationally how could this child possibly be his granddaughter but she sure looked enough like Serena to be her child. "I need everybody outside right now!" Gibbs ordered then he pointed to Serena, Darien and Rini, "You! Stay!"

As all the scouts were being lead out to the back patio. "Trista, would you stay here please?" Serena asked. "Daddy if you remember this is Sailor Pluto like I said before she is the keeper of the time gate. Rini is our daughter but technically speaking she hasn't been born yet. Rini first appeared to us a year and a half ago our time. Rini's home had been attacked and her mother had been severely injured so with the help of Sailor Pluto she fled into the past hoping to find refuge and the Silver Crystal which she wanted to use to restore her mother to health.

"You really want me to believe that this child traveled here from the future?" Gibbs said in disbelief.

"About a thousand years in the future actually," Trista said calmly. "As keeper of the time gate it's been my duty and privilege to watch over Small Lady, just as I have watched over Princess Serenity since the Silver Millennium."

"You see this?" Rini said as she showed him a small golden key that hung from a necklace she was wearing. " This is the time key that Puu gave me, with it I can open the gate and travel trough the passage of time."

"How is it possible for you to live so long?" Gibbs asked.

Serena held out her broach and showed him the crystal inside, "Our crystal powers give us a longer lifespan then most humans. We will age normally until about the age of twenty five."

"Does Rini have powers like your's?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, in fact I expect that one day that her powers will exceed my own she is a direct descendant of both the Earth and Moon royal families."

"So in other words this small girl, this child is has going into combat situations just like you?" Gibbs asked not even trying to hide how upset he was.

Darien stepped forward, "They are the only family I have ever had in this lifetime I would never let anything happen to them."

"Oh your not going to let anything happen!" Gibbs said. "Let me ask you something young man what happens when you can not be there to help them?"

"That's why we work together as a team, as a team we keep each other safe. Daddy there have been a number of close calls in the last two years, but because we work together we've beaten every challenge that's come are way," Serena said. "You have taken the same risks everyday as an NCIS agent and as a marine. I have always known my entire life that there was a chance that when you left for work you might never come back, but you did it anyway because you had job to do because you knew what you did made a difference."

"I am an adult, you and your entire team are just children." he said.

"I know how you feel Daddy I really do I would like nothing more then for Rini to have a normal childhood filled with Barbie dolls, comic books, and video games. However I can't change the way things are if we refuse to fight then this planet will be lost and there is no way we can let that happen."

"Besides I still find plenty for comic books and video game. Never cared much for Barbie dolls," Rini said cheerfully. "My life has always been filled with people who love me, I have lots of memories of Daddy telling bedtime stories, and Mama singing me to sleep. There was only one person missing and today I finally get the last piece of the puzzle."

Gibbs knelt down in front of Rini and studied her intensely, she looked so much like Serena as she smiled at him affectionately. With tears in her eyes Rini threw her arms around him with enough enthusiasm she nearly knocked them both over. "Grandpa!"

"Yep_,_"he said as he held Rini tightly, "you are definitely Serena's child."

Rini gave Gibbs a kiss on the cheek, " Mama said I was to give you that for her as soon as I saw you." Rini took off her backpack and opened it. She gave Gibbs a picture frame, a DVD and a small envelope, "I'm also suppose to give you these." Inside the picture frame was picture of Rini's family and sure enough Gibbs saw an older version of Serena looking back at him. Then he looked the envelope, it was a pale pink with a silver scrolled border on it and one word addressing it 'Daddy'.

Gibbs opened the envelope and read the letter inside:

Dear Daddy,

My heart is truly overjoyed to be given this opportunity write to you, my only regret is that I am unable to see you and hold you in person . Of course by now you have met Rini and are probably looking at my sixteen year old self about ready to give her an earful she'll never forget.

Rini was born in the Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo on June 30th 3004. She has been our most beloved treasure. It has been my first priority as her mother to fill her life with as much love and joy I can give her, but I was heartbroken that you were unable to be a part of her life. I am so grateful that she finally got this opportunity to meet you. Please cherish this time you have with her, love her as you have always loved me and I know this will be a time in her life that she will cherish always.

Finally I know your probably looking at Darien scaring his half to death right now. Please take it easy on him, he is a good king and an even better husband and father. He loves his family unconditionally and has always given his absolute best to take care of us.

Oh Daddy I would do almost anything to be able to see you again and to put my arms around you one more time. I love you, I miss you.

Forever Daddy's little girl

Serena

_Sailor Moon NCIS Sailor Moon_

"Lets see if I got this straight," Abby said trying to wrap her head around this information. "the little girl is Serena and Darien's biological child but she hasn't been born yet?"

"That is correct." Amy said. "She traveled here from the future."

"You mean like in Terminator?" Tony asked.

"No in the Terminator they could only travel one way through time. This would be more like 'Back to the Future' where they can travel back and forth. But instead of a time machine Rini uses a magic key." Mina explained.

"Mina!" Rei scolded. "Now's not the time for one of your stupid movie references."

Everyone from NCIS burst out laughing with the exception of Tony. Tim and Abby each had one hand over their mouth the other one over their stomach. Ducky was chewing on the inside of his mouth trying keep his composure. Ziva went so far as to have tears running down her face, she tried to hide her face from Tony in a vain attempt to hide just how hard she was laughing. Of course no one would look at Tony. Tony just blushed with embarrassment.

"What's so funny?" Lita asked. She'd seen Rei scold Mina almost as often as she scolded Serena she didn't see what was so funny about it.

"We're laughing because Tony likes to use movie references all the time. It doesn't matter if we're at a crime scene, in the office, or following up on a lead." Tim explained. "So when your friend Rei scolded Mina in a way she also scolded Tony as well."

"Oh," Rei blushed a little embarrassed, "I'm so sorry. Agent Dinozzo."

"Never apologize," Tony smiled at her, "It is a sign of weakness. Please, you girls are free to call me Tony."

"Well we don't really know just how long we're going to be in town so I think a more proper introduction is in order." Mina said. "As I'm sure you've figured out I'm Mina, the raven haired girl with the fired up temper is Rei. The tall leggy brunette is Lita. And the brilliant beauty is Amy."

Amy blushed at Mina compliment, "Mina, please don't make such a fuss."

"If you would quit under valuing yourself I wouldn't need to make such a fuss." Mina said cheerfully.

Michelle walked up to Tony and Ziva, "I'm afraid we may have started out on the wrong foot. I'm Michelle Kaioh, and this is my partner Amara Tenoh. Oh and we can't forget our little firefly Hotaru Tomoe."

Tony smiled charmingly at her, "No reason we can't start over," he said as he extended his hand towards her.

But instead of Michelle shaking his hand Amara stepped in and took his hand, "Thank you, it sure is reassuring to know we can count on you to be so understanding," Amara smiled sarcastically as she gripped Tony's hand hard.

Ziva glared at Tony, "Tony would you just behave yourself just for once."

Michelle smiled insightfully apparently Amara wasn't the only one feeling jealous about the flirtatious encounter.

_NCIS Sailor Moon NCIS_

Gibbs fumbled the letter a little bit as he carefully put it back in the envelope. He remained silent as his eyes were swimming in emotions and unshed tears.

"Darien would you please take Rini outside for a moment?" Serena asked.

Rini stared at Serena in shock, " But, I," she began to say.

Serena placed a hand on Rini's head, "Rini I know you've waited a long time to meet your grandfather, and I promise you'll get your chance I just need a couple of minutes with him."

Darien took Rini by the hand, "Come on Peanut, lets leave them alone for now." he said as he lead her outside.

After they left Serena turned to face her father but he was no longer standing in the living room. When she looked she could see the lights on in the basement so she headed downstairs. As she walked down the steps she could see Gibbs standing at the work bench he was straightening things up as he tried to find something to keep his hands busy.

"Daddy?" Serena spoke softly. Gibbs kept working as tried to find something to say but nothing came. Serena couldn't seem to hold herself together anymore, she had been on an emotional rollercoaster all day. She walked up to him and threw her arm around him and buried her face in his shirt and started sobbing. "I'm sorry Daddy, I've wanted to tell you for so long but I just couldn't."

Gibbs put his arms around her, "Why not?" he asked.

"What do you mean why not?" she asked a bit surprise, "what we do is extremely dangerous and keeping our identities a secret helps maintain safety for ourselves and our families. I have ten other people who trust me and depend on me I couldn't tell you without betraying their trust."

"Well, you just told me and all your friends seem to still be speaking to you," Gibbs said matter-of-factly. " So why don't you tell me the real reason you didn't tell me about all of this."

"What do you mean? That is the real reason I never told you." Serena said.

"No it's not," Gibbs said firmly, "You should know me enough to know that if I ever found out about this that I would never betray your trust or their's, so I'm going to ask you again. Why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

Serena looked at him with tears streaking down her face, "Because I," Serena looked away from him trying to find the courage to continue. Gibbs gently lifted her chin so she had no choice but to look at him, "I was scared, I was only fourteen when I became Sailor Moon and shortly after I discovered I was also Princess Serenity. I didn't know if I could be Serena Gibbs, Sailor Moon, and Serenity all at the same time. I was afraid that if you knew that I was really a moon princess sent to save Earth that you would no longer be able to see me as your daughter. As much I love the scouts, and Darien, and Rini, I couldn't bear it if you didn't love me anymore. With all the different titles I've been given in the last two years I still just want to be Serena Gibbs."

Gibbs was a little hurt that she would ever question his feelings for her, "Serena, I was the first person to hold you the day you were born. I was there when you took your first steps. I sat out in the hallway for two hours on your first day of Kindergarten. And I stood there with tears in my eyes as I watched you bored the plane for Japan. There is nothing you could do or say that would make me stop loving you and nothing will ever change the fact that you are my daughter. I will always be thankful that you were given to me." he held her for a moment, "Now that's not to I'm not still angry about you not telling me about Rini. She's been a part of your life for a year and a half and I'm just meeting her now?"

"I sorry Daddy but was I suppose to do? I was fourteen did you really want me to call you on the phone and tell you that you had a granddaughter that literally fell out of the sky?" Serena asked. "I understand why you're upset but can you please cut me a little slack I have people expecting to be a student, a soldier, a princess, a daughter, a mother, a wife and a queen. I'm trying my best to lead this group and still maintain a sense normalcy."

Gibbs looked at her at that moment she did look like a teenager anymore, she looked like a young woman with the world on her shoulders. "How am I suppose to react? My entire sense of reality has been completely rearranged."

Serena gave him sympathetic smile, "Kind of hits you like a ton of bricks doesn't it? I got all this information over the course of two years, you got it all in one afternoon. Can we please start again from here I want so much for all of us to be a family together. You, me, Darien and Rini along with our NCIS family and the scouts."

Gibbs drew her close and kissed the top of her head, "Oh Serena, It's going take some adjusting but we'll make it work." he held her for a moment. Once more he looked her in the eye, "you better be damn careful, because if I hear about you being careless you'll answer to me."

Serena smiled, "Yes Sir!"

"Now if you don't mind I think there is someone I need to get to know better," Gibbs commented. Serena nodded her head with excitement before she ran up the stairs to find Rini. While Gibbs stood there for a moment he saw someone unexpected come down the stairs.

Trista came and bowed in front of him, "You have my word that I will do everything in my power to keep all three of them safe."

"How close is close?" Gibbs asked.

"What?" Trista didn't understand what he was asking.

"Serena said there had been a number of close calls in the last two years. I want to know how close she came. How many times have I nearly lost her?" he asked.

"Our job is what it is, she like the rest of us puts her life on the line everyday in order to keep this planet safe. There is no way to remove all of the risk but you know that you take the same risk everyday in order to serve your country." Trista said. " What I can tell you is I gladly give up my life to keep her safe and there is not a single scout out there right now who doesn't feel the same way."

"None of those girls look like they have any business risking their lives like what I saw today. If anything were to happen to those girls and they were lost would their families ever no what happened to them?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Trista saw no point sugar coating the truth at this point.

"No! So that's it! Their parents will spend the rest of their live grieving their children and not even be given the closure of knowing what happened to them." Gibbs said accusingly.

"If one of the scouts were to fall their parents will never even remember they existed." Trista explained, "It's something that was put in place by Queen Selenity herself when she sent them all to be reborn on earth. In order to spare the parents the grief she experiences over the death of the princess she made a wish on the Silver Crystal that should one of the scouts die in the line of duty the entire memory of their existence would be erased."

"That's not possible!" Gibbs stated. "I might not be some mysterious cosmic being but one thing I know is that a child is not just another human being walking the face of the earth they're a piece of you. I have had the pleasure of being given two children, one has spent half her life living half a world away and the other is gone. But there hasn't been a single part of a single day I haven't carried them both with me. So even if your little magic spell or whatever you want to call it works you can't tell me that their families wouldn't have some sense of loss that they would carry with them forever. Don't you think your family would miss you if you were gone?"

"The Sailor Scouts are the only family that I have ever had. As the keeper of time I have spent two thousand years in solitude guarding the time gate. When the moon princess was reborn here on Earth in was the first human contact I had in two millenniums." Trista said. "Serena may not be my child biologically speaking but I was watching when she was born I've spent the last sixteen years watching over her. I've seen her change from a loving child to a sometimes irresponsible teenager to a bright confident young woman, one that I would be proud to call my queen someday. Never doubt how much I love her and as long as have strength in my body I will keep her from harm."

Gibbs just stared at the odd and mysterious woman in front of him. Suddenly he had a new found respect for her anyone who cared that much for his Serena was someone he wanted to know.

"Trista!" Serena came back in, "The girls are chomping at the bit wanting to know our next move so we need to have a scout meeting right now."

"Well, as you can see duty calls" Trista smiled before she turned and headed upstairs.

When they got upstairs everyone had already come back in and were in the middle of in a very serious discussion.

"We need to find place to stay before we start patrolling," Amara.

"Wait Amara, we still don't know if this attack was a one time occurrence or if there is more to come." Amy said, "There's no point in wandering aimlessly around the city. We would waist energy should we need it later on."

"I agree with Amy we should wait it out and see what happens," Mina said.

"We can't just sit here and wait to be attacked," Michelle said.

"I agree with Amara and Michelle," Lita said. "We need to take the offensive while we can."

"We don't even know where to start," Rei said.

"Are you telling me that with all you special abilities that no one knows how to conduct a simple investigation?" Gibbs asked. The scout just stared blackly at him, Gibbs rolled his eyes, "David, Dinozzo take two of them and go back to the scene. Remember this is not official NCIS business so keep it quiet."

"Amara, Michelle, why don't you go with them as long as your in a hurry to get started." Serena said. "Trista I need you to go back to Tokyo and create a cover for Amy, Lita, Rei, and Mina. We don't know how long they'll be here and we don't need their parents to worry."

"McGee and Abby they are also going to need a cover while they're here. Make sure you give them your best work," Gibbs said.

"Have we ever given you less then our best?" Abby asked with a cheeky smile.

Gibbs just kissed the side of her head, "That's my girl."

"I would like to help if you don't mind," Amy volunteered.

"Sure, we'd hate to skills go to waist." Tim said

"They're also going to stay," Serena said. "The outer scouts will take care of themselves, but the inner scouts will each need to find a place."

Gibbs let out a high shrill whistle to call everyone back, "Hey! Get back here. We need to take a moment to figure out where everyone is going to stay before you leave."

" Well I certainly have more than enough room I can take two of them," Ducky offered.

"I would be happy to take someone," Abby said.

"So would I," Ziva said. "Any friend of Serena's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you all so much," Serena said before she thought about where was the best place for every one. "Okay Ami and Rei why don't you plan on staying with Ducky. Lita I think you would get along with Ziva, so that means Mina will go with Abby. Abby can I talk to you for a moment."

Abby walked over to Serena with a confused look on her face, "There's just something I need you to understand. I love Mina to death and I think you will to but don't let her touch any of your technology."

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Because she's walking disaster when it come to that stuff, just keep her away from your stereo and your computer or any complicated machinery."

Abby got this slightly frightened look, "Well I guess I'll have to keep her out of my lab I doubt my babies could survive someone like that."

" I think I'm going to go and check into a hotel and find myself a car and then I'll be back." Darien said.

"Of course Rini will be staying with us," Serena smiled at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded in agreement there was no way he wanted her to stay anywhere else. Darien went to leave and Serena went to walk him out.

Rini again ran up to Gibbs with the same enthusiasm as before. Gibbs was a lot more prepared this time and when she jumped up he swept her up into his arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Well little one what am I going to do with you now."

**Well I think this a good place to stop for now.**

**Sorry everyone for taking so long, I keep a garden so most of September I used all my spare time harvesting and canning.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**Next up NCIS teaches the scouts the art of investigation Gibbs gets some quality time with his granddaughter. And Our villains are back.**

**P.S. Seeing as I'm set up to do any crossover pairings I am going to try to work in a little Tiva and McAbby later on in the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wayward Daughter**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or NCIS**

Chapter 11

Ziva pulled her car over to at the scene, as she, Amara and Michelle got out of the car. Tony pulled up in his car with two unexpected passengers with him. "Are you sure it's okay for you be here? Investigations can be really dangerous," he asked not quite comfortable about bringing teenagers to a crime scenes.

"We'll be fine," Lita tried to assure him, "we know how to handle ourselves in a dangerous situation."

"Yeah besides Serena and her Dad looked like they still needed a little family time without everyone staring at them." Mina said. "So we thought we might as well come along and see if we can be useful."

"When Gibbs and I first arrived that thing started out here and was charging Serena who was standing over there." Ziva said as she tried to recreate the scene.

"What are we looking for?" Michelle asked.

"Anything that could give us a lead," Tony said, "anything out of place."

"So we're just going to wander over the street and hope we find something?" Amara asked skeptically.

"Well yeah we're cops looking for leads is kind of what we do." Tony said with annoyance. "any forensic evidence might be able to give us a direction to go on."

Ziva went back to the car and opened the trunk and pulled out a large black case and a pair of her running shoes. She walked up to Michelle and handed her the shoes. "Here put these on you can't work a scene in heels.

Michelle looked over her dress and heels perhaps she did need something a bit more practical at the moment. "Thank you," she said graciously.

"Not a problem," Ziva smiled before she went back to work. "Okay let start over, Tony stand here this is where the monster was when we first arrived."

Ziva walked to where Serena was first standing when she and Gibbs first arrived. Tony staying in his spot turned slowing scanning the area around him until his eye landed on the wall right behind him. "Got something!" They all came over to see what he found, "Looks like we got some blood and some hair."

Ziva opened the black case and put on a pair of gloves then she handed everyone a pair. "You need to wear gloves when your gathering forensic evidence."

Then Tony handed Michelle a rubber band and smiled at her again, "You should tie your hair back." then Tony saw both Amara and Ziva glaring at him as Amara let out an aggravated growl, " What? She needs to tie her hair back so any loose hairs she might have won't contaminate our evidence."

"We can always count on you to be a complete professional can't we Tony," Ziva said sarcastically. She shoved past Tony getting between him and Michelle. Ziva reached into the black case and pulled out swab. Ziva turned her attention back towards the job at hand, she started swabbing the blood explaining to Amara and Michelle the procedure as she worked.

Lita and Mina started laughing out as they watched the whole interaction in front of them.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked confused.

"Really, you don't see it?" Lita asked.

Mina and Lita exchanged looks and starting laughing again. "Tony can you come closer for a moment?" Mina asked. Tony stepped closer to Lita and Mina, "You do realize that Amara's and Michelle's partnership is more then a WORKING relationship right?" Mina continued to snicker.

Tony looked back at Michelle and Amara then reality hit, "You mean they're,"

"If you don't quit hitting on Michelle, Amara's going to relieve you of your manhood. That's if Ziva doesn't beat her to it." Lita said.

"Why should Ziva care?" Tony asked.

"Seriously!" Mina said. "Tony you're an investigator right. Right now Ziva is mad enough to spit nail why is that?"

Tony looked over at Ziva she was kind and professional with the girls but her body language was distant and agitated. He walked up to her, "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said coldly, "Why shouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you just seem really upset for some reason." Tony said.

"Is there a reason to be upset?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I didn't think so." he said.

"Okay then, lets move on," she said. "I think we've found everything were going to find out here we should take these samples to Abby and then head back to Gibbs house.

"Well," Amara interrupted, "If it's all the same to you Michelle and I would like go back and pick up Hotaru so we can go find a place for us to stay."

"Let me drive you," Ziva offered as she handed Tony the evidence. "you can handle the evidence yourself right?"

Tony took the evidence still confused to why Ziva was so upset.

"Lita you might as well come with me," Ziva said, "Mina you should go with Tony he can drop you off with Abby."

_Sailor Moon NCIS Sailor Moon_

As Amy entered the lab with Tim and Abby she was certain that other girls wouldn't be able to recognize her right now because she was grinning from ear to ear and she was fairly bubbling with uncontained excitement. She loved science, and mathematics, so for her visiting a forensic lab was the equivalent of going to the mall for Mina and Serena. She could spend all day exploring and checking things out and not get bored.

"Excuse me Abby?" Amy asked. "If there is time later would you mind if I looked around?"

"I would be more than happy to show you around." Abby said with enthusiasm. "Are you interested in forensics?"

"I have an interest in anything when comes to math and science," Amy said. "But I really wish to become a doctor."

"That's cool," Tim said. "While your hear you should talk to Ducky I'm certain he would let you observe an Autopsy?"

"That would be great!" Amy said. "While we're creating our covers I also want to make arrangements so I can keep up with all my classes online."

Abby and Tim just smiled they were going to get along with Amy just fine. "I think the best cover we're going to come up with for four teenage girl is foreign exchange program we can enroll you in Serena's school." Abby said.

"That sounds great the only problem with that is that there is no record of us entering the country so we have to get the proper documents." Amy explained.

"That might take a little time but it shouldn't be a problem." Tim said as he set to work. Amy watched in amazement, Tim had all the necessary paperwork ready to go in an hour. Abby with Amy's help got all their transcripts from Juban and had them all enrolled in Serena's school.

"Do you mind if I ask how did you get here so quickly?" Abby asked.

"Sailor Teleport," Amy said.

"What's that?" Tim asked.

"If we combined our powers and focus them right we can transport ourselves anywhere in the solar system." Amy explained.

"So if you wanted to you go anywhere, like Paris you could just flash out of here and reappear in France?" Abby asked.

"There has to be at least five scouts to do a teleport, but yes." Amy said.

"It's one of the coolest things about being a sailor scout." Mina said as she walked in with Tony, "No airport security, no long lines, no customs, you just grab your best friends and go."

Remembering Serena's warning from earlier Abby was now on high alert, "What are you two doing here?" Abby asked nervously.

"Evidence," Tony said as he held out a couple of evidence bags.

"Right," Abby said still on edge.

While everyone was working Mina started wandering around the room looking at all the gadgets with all their buttons and blinking lights. While Mina buzzed around like a hyperactive bee Abby found it very hard to concentrate. Every time Mina got close to one of her babies Abby just about had a heart attack. Abby would exclaim, "Don't touch that!"

Mina would jump back and give Abby a sheepish grin, "Sorry!"

After the third time Amy walked up to Tim and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey Mina," Tim said as he turned on an available laptop. "I've heard from Serena and Amy that your quite the gamer."

Mina smiled, "Well, not to brag but I currently hold the top scores on most of the games at the Crown Arcade in Juban, plus I really enjoy RPG's like The Immortals."

Tim quickly got her set up to play The Immortals. With Mina occupied Abby calmed down quite a bit. "Say Timmy? Would you mind staying at my place for a few days." If Tim was around to keep Mina busy then Abby would be a lot less nervous.

Abby ran both samples for DNA and it didn't take long for it to come back. "Got a match! Both the blood and the hair belong to a Petty Officer Vironica Blake." Abby tried several times to pull up Blake's personnel file, " That's funny her personnel file is classified."

"Sounds like we need to talk to Serena and we need to find this woman as soon as possible." Tony said. "Abby get her address then lets head back to Gibbs house.

"WHY WON"T YOU DIE!" Everyone turn towards the commotion. Mina staring intently at the computer screen as she pushed the buttons on the keyboard. "YES! VICTORY!" Mina started doing cheering noises as she stood up bowed for everyone, "Thank you, Thank you."

As everyone stared at her theatrics Tim smiled at Abby, "I don't know Abby I think you might more in common with Mina then you think. You definitely have the same personality."

"Come on," Tony said, "lets go."

_NCIS Sailor Moon NCIS_

When Darien rumbled into the drive at Gibbs' house it only took a moment for the front door to fly open and for Serena to come rushing out. Serena stared questioning at the old beat up car before her.

"What do you think!" Darien called to her as he stepped out of the car.

"I think that things going to fall apart with you inside it." Serena teased.

"Naw, she may look like a heap but she'll look like a dream when I'm done. This is classic American Muscle," Darien was smiling from ear to ear.

"If you say so," Serena said.

By the time he was halfway up the walk she had thrown her arms around him and was kissing him passionately.

"I realized after everything had calmed down that hadn't given you a proper greeting." Serena said.

"You know I always loved the way you say hello," Darien said as he drew her close kissed her again.

"Hey knock that off you two!" They heard someone say. They broke it up and turned to see Tony and Tim glaring at Darien, as they were coming up the walk followed by Abby, Amy, and Mina.

Abby walked up and Gibbs slapped them both, "Leave them alone for goodness sakes. If Gibbs doesn't have a problem with Darien do you think you two can leave him alone."

Amy and Mina smiled and giggled as they walked passed the group, "Hey Serena," Mina said, "We understand now why you like to go on about them so much. They're so much fun to be around."

"I Know!" Serena beamed. She always knew that the other girls thought she was exaggerating when she talked about some of the antics that her family would pull. "They never disappoint you do they?"

Serena walked up to Tony and Tim and put her arms them, "I know how much you guy care, and I love you for it. Please give him a chance he's really good to me."

Abby in turn walked up to Darien, "Please try not to take it personal it's really got nothing to do with you. Serena has been our little girl for a long time it's hard for them to admit that she's growing up."

"I understand," Darien said. "I have a little girl to."

"Right, I guess you do." Abby said thoughtfully though the thought of Serena and Darien having a daughter visit from the future was still a concept she couldn't quite grasp on to.

"Speaking of which where is Rini?" Darien asked. Usually Rini was just as excited about Darien's arrival as Serena was.

Serena chuckled, " Where else would she be," she said as she lead them inside the house. She opened the door to the basement and there was Rini with Gibbs behind her sanding on the wooden frame of the boat. "She's hardly been here a couple of hours and he already has her working on the boat."

"WE can solve all the world's problem as long as Gibbs has his boat." Abby said.

"She's in heaven right now, the outer scouts went house hunting, Lita, Ziva and Ducky have taken over Daddy's kitchen so you all are probably in for the best meal you've had in your life, Puu hasn't returned from Japan yet and Rei is meditating in front of the fire place."

"Say Serena I need to ask you a couple questions about what happed earlier today at the scene." Tony said as he showed Serena a photo. "Did you see this woman at all?"

Serena looked at the petty officer, "Yes, that youma was about to harm her when I intervened . Do you know where to find her?" Serena asked she wanted to be able to check up on the woman to make sure she was alright.

"We have her home address hopefully she will be there." Tony said.

"I'm going with you to check it out I want to make sure she's okay." Serena said. "Let me talk to Daddy."

_Sailor Moon NCIS Sailor Moon _

"What do you do with the boat when your done?" Rini asked.

"Does it matter?" Gibbs asked in return.

"I suppose not, it just seems like a waist if you don't do something with it when your done,"

" I'll find something to do with it when I'm done," he smiled at her. "Say Rini?"

"Yes Grandpa?" Rini answered.

Gibbs still had to adjust to being called that but Rini said it so effortlessly it made the adjustment easier. "What is your life really like? Are you happy?"

Rini smiled, "Yes I am very happy, I'm not going to lie to you my life is different then most children's. I am the crowned princess of Crystal Tokyo and a Sailor Scout so I have a lot duties and responsibilities. I've traveled through time and helped Serena and the girls save the planet a couple of times. However Mommy and Daddy make an effort to make sure that we take time everyday to be together as a family we laugh and play with each other and unless they're away on business they're always the ones that tuck me in at night.

"Why do you call her Serena?" Gibbs asked.

"I call her Serena when I'm here, at home she's always Mama," Rini explained. "She's so different here. At home she's an adult she's responsible, graceful and patient. Do you have any idea how unnerving it is to see your ever responsible mother as a reckless and irresponsible teenager. One minute she's kicking monster butt and saving the world with her amazing power and the next she's pigging out on sweets playing video games and cackling like a hyena."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh, "Rini she's been like that her entire life. She can sit down and have a serious conversation and turn around and play the silliest games. That's why people love her."

"Well of course I love her but when I'm here she seem more like a big sister then a mom. So we tend to squabble like sisters. But truth be told I want to be just like her, she's carefree and fun most of the time but when it comes to being a sailor scout she can be all business. That's why I want to become an Eternal Sailor just like she is."

"What's an Eternal Sailor?" Gibbs asked.

"It's the strongest form of sailor scout we've found so far." Gibbs and Rini turned to see Serena standing at the top of the stairs.

"So far Serena's the only one who has achieved it and I want to be the next." Rini said with determination.

"Calm down Rini your pretty strong the way you are I have no doubt that you'll be an eternal scout soon enough." Serena tried to reassure her.

"Oh but I want to get there now," Rini exclaimed. "With Pegasus gone I have no special powers or attacks of my own."

Gibbs watched as the two girls interacted with each other.

"Don't worry Rini you'll get there when your ready." Serena said

"When will that be?" Rini asked.

"I don't know just be patient." Serena told her.

Rini gave out an aggravated huff as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Now when Gibbs looked at Rini he could actually see his genes coming through, she stubborn, hot headed and determined. Gibbs really didn't know what they were talking about but he felt the need to intervene a little. "Something tells me your already a force to be reckoned with." he said.

Serena then turned her attention to Gibbs, "Tony says they've located the lady I saved today I want to go and make sure she's okay."

Gibbs nodded, "I'm going with you, we'll take Dinozzo and one of your scouts."

"I'm a sailor scout let me go!" Rini volunteered.

Gibbs stared at Serena and shook his head no Rini might be a superhero but she was still his little granddaughter and he would not willingly take her into dangerous situations. He still wasn't comfortable with taking Serena either. However it was clear that Serena was prepared to lead her group with or without his help and he preferred to keep an eye on her.

Serena was torn she knew Rini knew how to handle herself against the enemy but she also knew her father had been through a lot today and understood that he wasn't ready to take a child into the field.

"I'm sorry Rini not this time," Serena said.

"That's not fair!" Rini shouted in anger.

Gibbs tilted Rini's chin upward so that they were making eye contact, "You might see her as your big sister right now but she is your mother and that is no way to talk to her. It would make me feel more at ease if you were to stay here."

Rini was taken by surprise a bit Serena and Darien tended to spoil and coddle her so to have Gibbs stand up to her took a little adjusting to. Of course she knew better then to raise her voice to her adult parents at home. Rini pouted a little but her anger had been deflated, she wanted to go so she could become stronger but she wanted to please her grandfather. "Oh okay."

"Don't worry squirt, I'm certain you'll have your chance soon enough," Serena tried to assure her.

When they reached the top of the stairs Ziva, Lita and Ducky were just starting to place dinner on the table and was asking everyone to come sit down. Gibbs stopped and stared a moment as thirteen people gathered together. Never thought he would see his house full of so many people. Years ago he and Shannon would dream about Christmases and Thanksgivings with a house filled with children and grandchildren, but he had thought that dream had died with her. Looking at this group right now everyone seemed cheerful and happy so was really hard to pull himself away.

Serena spoke up, " I hate to do this to but I need one of the scouts to come with me, Daddy, and Tony." Of course all the girls were willing but Serena decided to take Rei.

"Hold on a moment isn't this woman going wonder why a couple of federal agents are bringing two teenagers with them on an interview?" Ziva questioned.

"She's got a point Boss," Tony said

Gibbs scratched his head he knew they needed to go but their youth was a problem. Serena and Rei just looked at each other as Serena pulled out the Luna Pen. she took Rei's by the hand then she raised the pen over her head, "DESGUISE POWER! Change us into NCIS Agents!" A bright light engulfed them and when it faded Serena and Rei stood wearing black NCIS jackets and hats, grey slacks, and a single tightly woven braid.

"Holy Shit!" Tony exclaimed. "You girls really like to shock people don't you."

"No, actually Tony none of you were suppose to know about any of this. This is just part of the job description for us." Serena said.

Gibbs took a closer look they did appear visible older, "Well okay I guess that works." he said not knowing what else to say.

They headed out the door Gibbs noticed an unfamiliar car in his driveway, "Hey who's car?"

"Darien just bought that beat up old thing," Serena said still not understanding why.

"Serena that's not just a beat up old heap. That's a 1970 Plymouth Road Runner," Gibbs corrected her. Then he looked back towards the house where Darien was standing in the door. "Hey that your's?"

Darien nodded.

"When I get back I'll kick the tires for you," Gibbs said.

Darien simply smiled and nodded again.

_NCIS Sailor Moon NCIS_

When they first arrived at Petty Officer Blake's house everything seemed quiet. Gibbs turned to the girls to give instructions, "For now let Dinozzo and I handle the talking and if anything seems wrong you stay behind us."

Serena and Rei rolled their eyes slightly at the insinuation that they needed to be protected. But they didn't argue as they followed Gibbs and Tony to the house. As they got to the door it was hanging open a bit Gibbs and Tony drew their weapons and Gibbs motioned the girls to stay behind them. Without giving it another thought Rei went and stood in front of Serena.

When Gibbs gave her a questioning look Rei simply said, "Hell itself would have to go through me before it got to her."

Tony stared wide eyed for a moment while Gibbs gave a nod of understanding, then they turned their attention back towards the door. Slowly and quietly they open the door and began clearing the house room by room. When they got to the living room it was dark and they could barely see a woman standing in the middle of the room.

Rei spoke softly, "There is definitely something wrong here, there's so much negative energy I could choke on it." As she and Serena reached for their transformation devises.

Keeping his guard up Gibbs called out, "Petty Officer Blake this is NCIS."

Slowly the woman turn around. She looked like woman from the photo, but there was a darkness in her eye and from her throat came a low menacing hissing sound.

"That's not the petty officer, that's the youma that just replaced her." Serena said kicking herself not checking up on her right away. She knew now their was a good chance that the real Veronica Blake was probably dead. But there was no time to beat herself up now, She flipped open her communicator, " Hey everyone time look alive, we have a youma that needs to get dead real fast." she closed her communicator and raised her hand, "MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"

Quickly following suit Rei lifted her transformation pen in the air, "MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

_NCIS Sailor Moon NCIS_

Back Gibbs house as everyone was eating and getting to know each other when the scouts' communicators went off, "Hey everyone time look alive, we have a youma that needs to get dead real fast."

Suddenly four girls plus Darien scrambled out the door like firefighters on there way to a fire. Leaving Ducky, Abby, Ziva and Tim starring at each other than at the door."

"Whoa! Do you think they do that a lot." Abby asked.

"I don't know but if they're heading for where Gibbs and Serena are at then think Ziva and I better go to." Tim said.

When they got outside there was no one to be seen, "Where did they go?" Ziva asked.

"Doesn't matter we still have the address for where they were going so we should be able to catch up." Tim said as they drove away.

_Sailor Moon NCIS Sailor Moon_

Once again Gibbs caught himself staring at the light show he knew he was never going to get use to this.

Tony had never seen anything close to this in any of his movies as Serena and Rei danced around in feathers and flames. "Are they going to do that every time?" he asked mostly to himself.

Once the lights had faded Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon were standing there. "You slimy wicked old troll how dare you attack a naval officer like that. Our military works hard with honor and bravery to keep their country secure I will not allow you dishonor them in such an underhanded way. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I'll punish you."

"Why do you need to make a speech every time?" asked Gibbs.

Sailor Moon just shrugged her shoulders, "What do you expect when you send teenagers to save the world?"

"Why don't you go home and play with your dolls little girl," said a deep dark voice. Out of the darkness stepped the same man that watch over the fight from earlier. "It's obvious that you have no idea who your dealing with."

"You sound like every other opponent I've come up against, all of them quick declare their superiority over my team, there all gone and we're still here. I think you're the one who should go home because it's obvious that YOU don't know who your dealing with." Sailor Moon said confidently.

"You rotten little moon bitch, I'll teach you some respect." he stepped towards her intending to inflict great amounts of pain. A gun shot rang out but just before the bullet hit him right in the head an unseen force stopped the bullet dead in its tracks and it dropped harmlessly to the floor. He looked at Gibbs who had fired, "Nice try old man but you are playing way out of your league."

Sailor Mars stepped between Sailor Moon and this new threat, her flame arrow drawn and pointing at him, "I am Sailor Mars , sailor scout of fire and soul, I am a sworn to protect the moon princess." she said.

"If you think you scare me your dumber than I thought, I'm Rattler and your going to die protecting your precious princess." he looked to the left and right of her and Gibbs and Tony were standing on both sides of her guns pointing straight at him.

Suddenly with the sound breaking glass Tuxedo Mask came crashing through the window his cape wrapped all around him. As his cape unraveled it revealed Chibi Moon hanging on tightly to her father her Luna ball in hand.

"Get down!" Sailor Moon shouted as she shoved Gibbs, Tony and Rei to the floor.

"LUNA P FLASH BANG!" Chibi Moon called out as Luna P landed in the of the room. There was a bright flash and a loud bang and smoke filled the room.

Choking on smoke Sailor Moon reached for Gibbs to get his attention, " We need to fall back while he's disoriented."

They staggered to there feet and quickly being followed by Chibi Moon and Tuxedo they stumbled outside. When they got outside the rest of the scouts were waiting for them minus Pluto who hadn't returned yet.

"There are at least two of them," Sailor Mars informed them, "So be ready!"

Mercury activated her visor scanning the area for all threats, "I'm only seeing one," she informed them.

"There's two Mercury!" Mars argued.

"Not according to my computer." Mercury insisted.

The youma burst out the door her disguise faded away, and now her feminine body was covered with red and black scales. She crossed her arms around her and fanned her hands out and out of fingers grew three inch claws.

"There's the youma I'm getting readings on but that's the only one I'm seeing." Mercury said.

"CORA!" Rattler called out as floated in mid air. "Get to work and kill them all."

"What about him!" Mars shouted as she pointed at Rattler.

While Mercury started to scan Rattler, the youma went and started to attack as her three inch claws shot out of her hands aimed straight for Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury Look Out!" Jupiter said as she shoved her out of the way.

"For some reason that bastard doesn't want your friend to use her computer on him," Gibbs said to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon figured out where he was going with this, "Saturn, stay with Mercury and keep her covered don't let anything interfere with her getting reading on that jerk up there." Saturn nodded and went to keep Mercury protected while she worked. "Silent Wall"

"What are we suppose to do here Boss? I never felt so useless in my life." Tony said.

":That bastard threatened my daughter, I don't care how tough he his I'm going to kick his ass." Gibbs glared at him. Than Gibbs had an idea, " Dinozzo get a picture of him, if we can't out fight him then we can out smart him."

"What's your gut telling you Boss?" Tony asked.

"Something about him screams military I want you to get a picture of his face and see if you can ID him." Gibbs instructed.

Tony knew better then to question Gibbs at this point so he took out his phone and snapped a picture.

Rattler was quickly getting agitated if those brats managed to figure out who and what he was then command wasn't going to happy and that could be bad for his health. He needed to get out of here quickly. He disappeared and reappeared behind Gibbs and put him in a choke hold. "You know what old man, you and that pretty little bitch of your are quickly becoming a pain in the ass. I look forward to the day you get to watch me squeeze the life out of her." Then Rattler disappeared again.

The scouts turned their full attention to the youma, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter fired her attack but with lightning speed Cora dodged it and threw more claws at Jupiter.

"Watch out you guys those claws of her are like poison darts!" Mercury said.

"World Shakings!" Uranus fired her attack and again the youma dodged it. "Damn it, that thing is fast."

"Then we have to get ahead of it," Venus said, "fire all our attacks one right after another so it doesn't have a chance to react."

"World Shakings!" "Deep Submerge!" "Love and Beauty Shock!"

While the scouts put their plan in motion Chibi Moon looked on. " I only have my Pink Sugar Attack," Chibi Moon said with disappointment.

"Chibi Moon,' Sailor Moon said. "Don't worry about it, I know you'll have the power when the time is right. Now would you please keep a protective eye on Grandpa and Tony for me?"

Chibi Moon looked at Gibbs who looked at her with affection. Then she nodded as she took out her crystal bell.

"Good Girl," Sailor Moon said. Then she put out her hand to retrieve her sword.

"Flame Sniper!" "Aqua Rhapsody!"

The youma was getting tired and aggravated as she headed toward Chibi Moon. "Crystal Bell please protect us. Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" little pink hearts shot out of the center of the bell hitting Cora right in the face. This slowed her down but not enough for Gibbs taste as he and Tony drew their weapons and fired.

Finally Sailor Moon got into her stance, "Silver Moon Execution!" she struck the youma with her sword and destroyed it.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Mercury exclaimed as she stared at he computer screen.

"What's wrong Mercury?" Jupiter asked.

"According to my calculations Rattler or whatever he calls himself is human."

"How can that be?" Tony asked. "He was floating in mid air?"

"That doesn't mean much Beryl started out as human." Mars said.

"Yes but you said she got her power from an evil spirit. Is it possible that someone gave him his power as well?" Gibbs asked.

"It's very possible, and most likely." Mercury said.

"Hey!" Uranus said, "I don't care what he is he threatened our princess. If I see him again he's dead."

Gibbs looked at Uranus, "I like your thinking." He was starting to like Serena's friends more and more. Now he understood why Serena held all of them in such high regards.

Just then McGee and Ziva pulled up in a car.

"You're a little late," Gibbs said.

"Sorry Boss, when these girl decide to take off they're really hard to keep up with. Not even Ziva can drive that fast." Tim explained.

"Alright scouts we need to break this up before well call to much attention to ourselves," Sailor Moon said. " You all go ahead a take off Rei and I will help Daddy locate the missing Petty Officer. Just before she was about to let transformation fade she felt someone pulling on her wings, "Hey! Oww! Who's touching me!" She spun around and saw the two surprise faces of Tim and Tony.

"Sorry," Tony said sheepishly, " I just wanted to know if your wings were real."

Gibbs came up and head slapped both of them, "What the hell is wrong with you. You're suppose to be federal agents not curious children."

Sailor Moon laughed and so did everyone else, "To answer your question, yes they are real."

"Well I always knew you were a angle, I guess this just proves the point," Tim said.

Sailor Moon put her arms around both of them, "I love you two so much."

"Come on we need to break this up," Tuxedo reminded them.

Serena and Rei went with Gibbs' team again they searched the house room by room until they found the missing petty officer lying dead on the bedroom floor.

"Damn it!" Serena said as tears of grief and anger formed in her eyes. "If I had checked on her earlier I could have saved her."

Gibbs looked at her honestly, "You had know way of finding her and you sure as hell weren't in any condition to go looking for anyone after that fight."

"It was my job to save her and I failed." Serena insisted not ready to let herself off the hook.

"Serena look at me," Gibbs instructed, "It's not your fault that she's dead. If your going to be in this line of work then you're going to have to live with the fact that you can't save everyone. I know it hurts but that's the way it is." Serena hugged him a moment as she pulled herself together. "Now I have an investigation to conduct, I'll call Ducky but I want you and Rei to go with Ziva before any other law enforcement, news vans get here."

**Finally I think I'm done with this chapter I'm sorry it took so long but hopefully the longer chapter will make up for it.**

**For those who don't know there is an Anime reference to Chibi Moon using her bell to perform the pink sugar attack. In Super S I think it's either episode 29 or 30. The episode with the flying machine.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy please Review. **


	12. Author's Note

Hi readers I know you must be wondering if I forgot about this story. I am still working on this story and I'm also thinking about writing a revised story or a side story that focuses more on Serena's relationship with her NCIS family. I do apologize for how long it's been taking.

Sincerely, StoryBookAngel


End file.
